Marvelous Legends of Republic City
by Captain Ash
Summary: Republic City. A large bustling metropolis, and home to Avatar Korra. It is also home to a few unique individuals who secretly protect it's people from the dark forces within it's walls. What happens when Korra meets these secret heroes? What marvelous things will she encounter? Whatever happen's it'll be a story worth reading. 'Nuff said. CHAPTER 15 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!
1. Come into my parlor Said the Spider

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Spider-Man and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 1: "Come into my parlor" Said the Spider to the Avatar

Korra, Mako, and Bolin walked down the bustling nighttime streets of Republic City. They had just finished training for the next day's match against the White Falls Wolfbats.

"I'm telling you guys, we need to buckle down this next week and train harder than ever if we want to win." Mako said as stretched his arms.

"That's fine with me, I want to see the look on Tahno's face when we break his team's streak!" Korra said confidently. However as the two talked, they didn't notice Bolin lagging behind.

"Man, why did I eat right before training?" He earthbender said as he clutched his cramping stomach. However as he was passing an alley, was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Alright pal, hand over ya money and ya don't get hurt!" A rather rough looking man said as he held a knife to Bolin's throat.

"HELP!" The earthbender shouted, as the mugger pushed the knife deeper into his skin, drawing some blood.

"Shut up! I can kill ya before anyone gets here!" However, no sooner had he said that than Korra and Mako came running down the alley. The thief quickly positioned Bolin in front of him, the knife still at the boy's throat.

"Stay back! I can slit his throat faster before either of ya can do anything!" The mugger warned, causing the duo to lower their guard.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in on this dance?" A voice from behind the mugger said as a black gloved hand clamped down on his knife arm and pulled it away from Bolin's neck. The mugger was then pulled face to face with two large white eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the alleyway.

"Boo!" A voice said as a streak of red struck the mugger, knocking him out cold. The owner of the shining white eyes walked out of the darkness, carrying the mugger, to reveal a man in a startling costume. He wore a black trench-coat with a black shirt, vest, pants, boots, and gloves. On the front of the vest he had a small red spider emblem on his chest. The mask he wore however was the thing that was really frightening the Fire Ferrets. The mask was completely black and the eyes were shiny white ovals that gave a sinister stare. The masked man then threw the unconscious mugger into a trash can and said,

"Trash ready for pick up!" The masked man said in a happy tone, as he turned to the three teens, seeing their shock.

"Ooookay, well it's been fun kids, but I gotta run!" The red clad stranger said as he then ran into the dark alley, revealing a large red spider symbol the back of his coat, and out of sight.

"Wait! Who are you?" Korra called after the masked figure, who yelled back,

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" For once in her life, Korra was rendered absolutely without a doubt speechless.

"I think we need to report this to Chief Beifong." Mako said as he looked his brother over to make sure his was alright. Bolin however stood still as a statue, to shocked to move.

* * *

Bolin had identified the man who attempted to mug him, having calmed down from the ordeal, and decided to head home. Korra and Mako however decided to stay and have a chat with Chief Lin Beifong about the masked crusader who saved Bolin's life. Her reaction was unexpected to say the least.

"So you're saying that you've seen him?" Chief Lin Beifong said wide eyed as she stared at the three teens.

"Uh, yeah he called himself Spider-Man." Mako said as he rubbed the back of his head. Lin sighed and rubbed her temple.

"This job is just one migraine after another." Korra was extremely confused and said,

"What's the big deal? Some guy in a costume saved Bolin from a mugger. He's a hero if you ask me." The Chief gave a humorless chuckle at the Avatar's simplistic view of the situation.

"This 'Spider-Man' is a vigilante at best and an outright criminal at worst. He takes the law into his own hands, interferes with police business, and has caused quite a bit of property damage as well as reckless endangerment of civilians." Lin said as she took note of the shocked expressions on the teens faces.

"How come we haven't heard about him before now?" Mako asked, as Korra thought to herself.

"He's only been around a few months, and I've tried to keep his escapades under wraps so I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of copycat vigilantes getting themselves killed." The Chief said as she then ordered a few officers to investigate the crime scene. Korra came out of her thoughts and asked,

"He's been around for months and you haven't caught him?" Lin fought back a growl as she said,

"I've seen some pretty spry fighters in my time, but this guy takes the cake. The way he moves is almost inhuman!" The Chief then let out a big sigh and said,

"Look, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm making a public arrest warrant for Spider-Man, and Korra I want you to help us bring him in." The young Avatar stood mouth agape after hearing that. The Chief of police wanted her help? This was a new one for Korra.

"My men can't catch him, and even I can't get a hold of him. I need someone who he won't expect. I'll keep your involvement a secret so we don't tip him off." Lin said as Korra looked confused on what to do.

'He saved Bolin, but does that make it right for him to take the law into his hands like that?' After a minute she said,

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Just who is this Spider-Man? How will Korra capture him? Are there more like him? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chase a Spider Meet a Devil

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 2: Chase a Spider. Meet a Devil

Korra entered the old apartment building Mako and Bolin lived in. It had been two weeks since Chief Beifong had put out an arrest warrant for Spider-Man, and no one had seen him since. It seemed that knowing there was a full warrant for his arrest made the masked vigilante more cautious, as the police were still getting reports of people being saved by a mysterious figure. The Avatar couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about trying to capture the vigilante who saved not only Bolin's life, but was saving plenty of other people's as well. Her thoughts were soon forgotten as a flash appeared in front of her face when she turned a corner. Korra tried to blink away the spots in her eyes, and looked at the source of the flash and saw a boy, roughly her age, holding a camera in his hands. He had jet black hair, dark skin, and blue eyes, clearly identifying him as Water Tribe. He wore a pair of circular glasses, a red shirt, blue pants, and dark brown shoes The boy smiled sheepishly and said,

"Sorry, my finger slipped. I'm still getting used to this new camera." Korra took note of the awkward look on his face.

"It's fine. What's your name?" Korra said, trying to ease some of his embarrassment.

"Pahka. I'd ask yours, but I knew the second I watched you come in." Pahka said, then instantly back peddled and said,

"I mean I wasn't _watching _you, I just saw you come in." Korra nodded as she looked him over.

"You don't have much experience talking to girls do you?" The Avatar asked as Pahka sighed and responded,

"Is it that obvious?" The two teens conversation was cut short however when a voice from one of the apartments called out,

"Pahka! Come quick there's a big spider on the counter!" The boy sighed and yelled back,

"Coming Aunt Mai!" Pahka turned back to Korra and said,

"Um, see ya around I guess?" Korra smiled and replied,

"Sure."

* * *

"I just don't know what to do." Korra said as Mako was busy cooking himself and Bolin some lunch.

"All I know is that Spider-Man saved my life! So what if he's a vigilante, he's doing stuff the police can't. He's a hero!" Bolin said as Pabu nuzzled the small scar on his owner's neck.

"Look, the guy is doing stuff outside the law and that's never okay. Chief Beifong even said he put people in danger, what kind of 'hero' does that?" Mako said as he stirred a stew of some kind, causing his little brother to go quiet. The young Avatar was about to argue that fact, when the sound of a window opening caught everyone's attention. They looked and saw none other than Spider-Man! Mako immediately got into a fighting stance, while Korra and Bolin just stood still.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to tell Korra that I know she's been on my tail." Spider-Man said as Mako dropped his guard some. Korra was a little shocked, but then again she _was _asking around a lot if anyone had seen him so it wouldn't be hard for him to figure it out.

"I'm also here to say that I won't let you turn me in. I have a responsibility to these people, and I'd never forgive myself if someone got hurt because I didn't step in. That's happened one time to many." The masked man said as he turned to exit through the window.

"What do you mean it's you're responsibility? What gives you the right to do this?" Korra asked. Spider-Man simply turned his head slightly before saying in a dark voice,

"With great power, comes great responsibility." And with that the masked crusader leaped out of the window. The three teens rushed over to look out, but they didn't see him anywhere.

"Okay, this guy's good." Korra said as Mako and Bolin nodded dumbly.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Korra rode Naga through the streets of Republic City, heading back to the Air Temple. However, as she passed an alleyway she heard screaming. Immediately she leaped off Naga and ran toward the commotion. She reached the source of the scream and saw a woman being harassed by a group of men. Before the young Avatar could move to step in, a red streak came down from the top of a building and tackled one of the men down thus knocking him out. The red blur quickly struck two more men in the head, then threw a kunai at the man that was holding the woman and pinned his arm to the wall. He then rushed over and punched the would be rapist hard in the face.

It was at this point Korra caught a glimpse of the figure. It looked like a red demon, possessing horns and red eyes along with a crimson body. Korra could barely believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" The Avatar asked.

"Pass this onto Chief Beifong. Inferno's Kitchen is under Daredevil's watch." The red clad figure said in a deep voice as it then disappeared deeper into the dark alley. Korra stood frightened, but calmed herself as she said,

"The Chief's not gonna like this."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Well, well, well true believers! Looks like Spidey's not the only hero in town! Just who is this Daredevil? Is he working with Spider-Man? Find out next time!**


	3. Justice or Vengeance?

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 3: Justice or Vengeance?

Avatar Korra woke up with a groan. She was dreading the visit to Police Headquarters, but she knew Lin had every right to know seeing as another masked vigilante had taken it upon himself to protect the innocent. However it wasn't only going to see the Chief that had Korra in a bad mood, it was her conscience. She had seen these mystery men in action, protecting the innocent and saving lives. If they were killing the criminals they fought the Avatar would have a different mindset, but as it stood she couldn't attack this issue with her usual fiery spirit. She rolled out of bed when she heard Pema call that breakfast was ready. She put on her clothes and fixed her hair as she headed to the kitchen.

She walked in just in time to hear Tenzin in an out of character rant.

"Who is Spider-Man? He's a criminal that's who he is!" The airbending master said as he read a headline in that day's Daily Horn.

"A vigilante! A public menace! Why some people are rooting for this outlaw is beyond me." Tenzin continued as Korra sat down at the table.

"Actually I think it's wonderful to have someone standing up to the scum in this city. He's a real hero." Pema said as she calmly ate her breakfast.

"If he's a hero then why does he wear a mask? What's he got to hide?" Tenzin grumbled as he tossed the paper on the table. Korra quickly grabbed it and read the article on Spider-Man.

Apparently he had changed his costume since she last saw him. He had lost the trench coat and from what she could tell from the black and white photograph had opted for a lighter color scheme for his costume. It still possessed the wide oval eyes, but now it had a series of stitches on it that formed a web-like pattern across the mask, torso, arms, hands, and boots. Korra also saw a small article about Daredevil which caught her interest, though the artist rendering of vigilante almost had her laughing. It was a drawing of an actual demon, wings, tail and everything. While the Avatar had to admit that he didn't exactly look like a saint, Daredevil wasn't a demon. At least she hoped he wasn't.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Korra headed off to meet with Lin. On the way however she came across a circle of people surrounding something. Korra decided to see what was so interesting, but as she got close she saw the police tape and five bodies with chalk outlines around them. She then saw Lin in standing near one of the bodies and pushed her way through.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to stay back." An officer said as he tried to push Korra back, though Chief Beifong said,

"It's alright let her through." Korra walked up to the Chief and saw the grim look on her face. She then saw that the bodies had knives and what looked like crossbow bolts in them.

"Who did this?" Korra asked as she stared at the bodies wide-eyed. Lin sighed as she said,

"I'm afraid we have a knew vigilante on our hands." The young Avatar froze.

'Did Daredevil do this? Sure he stabbed that one guy, but he didn't kill him.' Korra thought as she began to rethink her ideas on vigilantes.

"The one witness we have, a Mr. Ling Yao, said that it was a man. He looked to be in his mid 40's, black hair in a crew cut, and wore an all black attire save a bright white skull on his chest." Lin read from a report as Korra still had her gaze fixated on the dead bodies.

"According to Mr. Yao, he saw the man came out of an alley as he was heading to work at 6:00 this morning. The man cornered these five Triad members. He caught them by surprise and pulled out a repeating crossbow from behind his back. He shot the fist three, then threw two knives into the other two's hearts." The Chief read off, but Korra was barely listening. Was this the first time she had seen a dead person, well outside a funeral and even then they weren't so mangled. She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Korra turned and saw Lin standing there.

"Korra, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't want you going after this man. Spider-Man is your priority, and this man is obviously dangerous." Lin said as Korra nodded slowly.

* * *

It was nighttime as Korra walked out of Mako and Bolin's apartment building. She had spent the day with her teammates, each of whom were very surprised by the news of this deadly new vigilante. It made Bolin a little apprehensive, but it only fueled Mako's belief that vigilantes were nothing but outlaws that needed to be brought to justice.

"Maybe Mako's right. I mean, what's to stop Spider-Man or that Daredevil guy from doing the same thing?" The young Avatar thought aloud as she walked up to Naga.

"A little something called a conscience." She heard a voice above her say. Korra looked up and saw Spider-Man sitting on a streetlight above her. He leaped down back facing her, showing a red oval with eight legs on the blue fabric of his back. She could now see that his new costume was red and blue, but she was still a little nervous looking into those shiny white eyes of his mask.

"What's with the new look?" Korra asked, trying to hide her uncomfortableness. The masked vigilante just shrugged and replied,

"Well since practically everyone knows about me know, I decided to go with a costume that won't give someone a heart-attack when they see me." Korra nodded, but then Spider-Man's voice turned dark as he said,

"I need your help." The Avatar raised an eyebrow and asked,

"With what? You do know I'm trying to bring you in right?" Spider-Man sighed and replied,

"I know, but there is someone out there that the needs to be behind bars a _lot _more than I do." Korra was still lost and asked,

"Who?" Spider-Man simply replied,

"The Punisher."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Insanity, Claws, and Cards

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

Chapter 4: Insanity, Claws, and Cards

Lin Beifong was not a patient woman when it came to idiocy. She didn't tolerate incompetence, foolishness, or anything of the like when it came to those who worked with her. She was also not having a good day. She was not even close to catching the new vigilante that had sprung up calling himself The Punisher. She was at her wits end and the amount of dead bodies where starting to really pile up. So, Lin did the only thing she could in this situation. She would have to call in a bounty hunter.

* * *

"So do you believe you can bring him in?" Lin asked as she sat behind her desk, looking at the bounty hunter that had taken the job. The man stood in shadows, as he looked at an artists rendering of The Punisher. The man tossed the picture back onto Lin's desk as he stayed in the shadows.

"I have just one question. Are you single?" The man said in a serious tone, his voice sounding hoarse yet it seemed to cause him no pain.

"What does that have to do with this case?" Lin asked, taken aback by the question. The man simply laughed and replied,

"I just want to make sure I can hit on you without having to kill your man for interfering with my wooing." Lin glared as she said,

"You do realize that you're talking to the Chief of Police don't you?" The man just shrugged and said,

"Yeah, but you're also one hot lady! Say, do you have any firewraps?" The earthbender was even more shocked by the man's demeanor as he began to walk out of her office.

"Sorry, I just love Fire Nation food. I'll take the job and I swear you'll have The Punisher's head in five days, or my name isn't Stinky Talula. And thank heaven it's not!" Lin collected herself just in time to ask,

"You never told me your name." The man turned, and said,

"I would, but Captain Ash wants a big build up to me, so I gotta stay all secret-like." The metalbender was lost as could be.

"Captain who?" The bounty hunter simply said,

"Nothing. See ya later Linny!" The door of the office was then slammed shut.

"Why do all the nuts come to Republic City?"

* * *

Lin set a meeting with another bounty hunter, mainly because she had plenty of doubts about the one already working the case.

"Well Mr. Leong, you have an impressive resume." Lin said as she looked over the list of bounties the man had brought in.

"It's just Leong." The bounty hunter said. He had shaggy dark brown hair, mutton chops, and brown eyes. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, a white tank top, dark blue fingerless gloves, black pants, and brown boots.

"Very well, I trust you can handle this job?" Lin asked as Leong gave a feral grin and said,

"Sure thing darlin', I can sniff this guy out no problem." The feral-like man then got up and left.

* * *

Bolin walked down the streets, bored out of his mind. Mako was busy with Asami, Korra was off doing who knows what, and here he was doing absolutely nothing. However he soon found that he had wandered into the bad part of town. As he was about to leave, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley.

"Ah, not again!" Bolin whined as a "snikt" filled the air. He looked around and saw two shiny black knives on either side of his head.

"Alright kid, there's a third claw that's gonna come out and it'll go right into your brain if you don't talk. What do you know about The Punisher?" His attacker asked. Bolin saw that he was a few inches shorter than him, but the claws at his head were making him panic so much that he was too scared to move.

"Clock's ticking kid, tell me what I wanna know." The man growled out.

"I don't know anything!" The man snarled and said,

"That ain't good enough. I think ya do know something, you're in the Red Light District ain't ya? Anyone who hangs out here is bound to know something they shouldn't." However before the interrogation could continue, the feral attacker was blasted away from Bolin.

"Ah think he's tellin' the truth, so ya'll might wanna leave the poor fella alone." A voice said from the opposite side of the alley. Bolin and the clawed man looked and saw a boy, roughly Bolin's age. He had unkempt light brown hair, red eyes, and wore a dark purple shirt, brown trench-coat, black pants, grey boots, and carried a six foot long staff. From his accent it was clear that he was from the Foggy Swamp.

"You looking for a scrap bub? You just found one!" The clawed man the roared as another set of claws sprang from his hands.

"Very well my friend, I guess ol' Remi can spare some of his time to teach ya'll a lesson in manners." The red-eyed boy said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a playing card. The clawed man charged as Remi simply threw the card at him and blasted him out of the alley and across the street. Remi then walked up to Bolin, who was still too shocked to move, and said,

"Ah reckon you don't frequent this part of the city much do ya?" Bolin shook his head no.

"Remi Lao, nice to meet ya." Remi said as he stuck out his hand for Bolin to shake.

"Alright bub, let's try that again!" The animal-like man said as he walked back down the alley. Bolin could only say,

"Why does crap like this happen to me?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A World of Heroes and Villains

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 5: A World of Heroes and Villains

It was a nice day in Republic City. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the smell of firewraps filled the air.

**"Duh**,** I am eating one. And seriously, why firewraps? Why couldn't you have made them chimichangas?"**

'_Because there is no Mexico in the Avatar universe which means there isn't any Mexican_ food.'

**"And how come you haven't gone over how my costume looks yet? On second thought I don't think I want one if your ideas for how Spidey and Daredevil should look are anything to go by**. **And by the way, why am I talking in bold?"**

'_Because there isn't a way to make the letters yellow, so deal with it.'_

"**Fine, but I better get some action this chapter! I already blew my cover in the last one and I didn't even get to do anything! Wait, doesn't that make this whole 'anonymous conversation' kinda pointless? Anyone who knows just the basics about me could figure it out."**

_'It's to make when you DO fully appear more awesome. Trust me, people will love it.'_

**"Whatever. By the way, when are you gonna start this chapter? I'm just itching to rip that Dr. Doom wannabe a new one!"**

Said a red clad man as he walked down the street talking to himself, causing many to just stare at him in confusion.

* * *

Avatar Korra was not in a good mood. The Equalists had made a threat against the Pro-Bending arena and as such Korra and her team, which consisted of her friends Mako and Bolin, decided to do everything they could to stop the city council from closing the arena as they had a lot riding on the finals. Bolin had only just managed to get away from a crazy man with claws when he ran into Korra and Mako heading to City Hall.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said as she saw Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting. However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the Avatar. Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." The Police Chief stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gave the floor to Lin. Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers since our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"I suspect that there's more to this plan than stopping Amon's plan." Tenzin said, able to tell when Lin had an ulterior motive.

"Yes actually. Amon has made a threat against many innocent people, which I'm sure the many vigilantes of this city have heard. With any luck they'll show up and we'll be able to capture them." The metalbender explained.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt.

* * *

The matches went on without a hitch, though the Fire Ferrets were eliminated by Tahno and the cheating Wolfbats and knocked into the water below. However, after this loss things only got worse. One by one, spectators begin to put on Equalist masks and electrical gloves hidden in their boxes of popcorn. All over the stands, Equalists electrocuted metalbender cops from behind. Korra surfaced from the water along with her teammates and immediately noticed the electricity in the stands. The Fire Ferrets are suddenly electrocuted as they all screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

Three Equalists ran to the snack bar to immobilize the few people still there. When they got there they saw only one person. He wore a dark red jacket with a black t-shirt under that, black fingerless gloves, dark red pants, black boots, and had twin swords strapped to his back. He also wore a bright red mask with large black circles around his eyes. The masked man just leaned on the bar while casually eating a firewrap. They aimed their weapons at him, but the man quickly drew a sword from his back and beheaded one of them then quickly sheathing the blade. The other two quickly recovered from their shock and charged him, making him drop his food. The red clad man quickly kicked them off and turned to his now ruined meal. The man got up, drawing his swords.

**"You just made a fatal mistake. YOU MISSED WITH MY DINNER!" **The man roared in anger as he then gutted both Equalists with his swords. He looked and saw a two more Equalists runnning up to him. He pulled out two flintlock pistols from inside his jacket and shot them both in the head, attracting much attention from the rest of the terrorists. He gave a crazed laugh as the surrounded him and yelled,

**"Time for a little Katana-Rama!"**

* * *

Tahno and the Wolfbats looked around in confusion and fear as Amon himself rose from the ring's center platform with a group of Equalists. Amon's Lieutenant retrieved the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool. Foolishly Tahno decided to fight Amon, leading to his own defeat and loss of bending. The Lieutenant tied the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports. At the top of the arena, Amon held a microphone surrounded by Equalist guards.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who..." The masked man started, but stopped when a voice from above said,

"Ya know, if you're gonna attack a place it's not really a good idea to announce it to everyone." Amon looked up just in time to see a red and blue streak hit him in the face.

"Get ready for a beat down from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

* * *

Down in the basement of the arena Equalists were planting bombs.

"Where did Amon say to put these Jin?" One of them asked.

"He said on all the supports and to be quick about it Long." Another answered. Suddenly something struck many of the lights in the room, causing it to become so dimly lit it was hard to see. Suddenly a red streak took out one of the Equalists.

"What was that?" Long asked, now frightened.

"I d-don't know. Everyone spread out and find whatever that thing was!" Jin ordered. However, one by one the Equalists were picked off until that was left was Jin.

"What's going on here?" Jin asked. He then heard the scuffling of footsteps behind him, causing to fire his electric glove at the area only to find nothing.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" The Equalist yelled.

"Here." A voice behind him said as he turned and screamed, only to be silenced.

* * *

Spider-Man dodged electrical blasts as he swung around on what looked like a spider web.

"You clearly aren't a bender Spider-Man. You could be a great asset to the Equalists. Imagine what we could accomplish together. What we could create." Amon said as his men blasted away at the webbed wonder.

"Ya see I don't really agree with your whole 'Benders are evil' thing, just makes you look like you got an inferiority complex." The Spider quipped as he kicked an Equalist in the face.

"Surely you have to realize that benders posses unnatural power." Amon pushed.

"It ain't the power, it's the responsibility you've got to worry about and it's _my _responsibility to beat the crap out of two-bit crooks like you." Spider-Man said, having knocked out all of Amon's men in the area.

"You disappoint me Spider-Man a shame that you'll die in the explosion." Amon said as a giant war balloon came crashing through glass ceiling.

"Spider-Man a little help?" Korra called from the other side of the arena where she and her teammates were still tied up. He swung over and untied them, just as Amon leaped up on a platform that lowered from the balloon.

"I'm going after Amon!" Korra said as she jumped into the water below the arena and waterbent herself up to Amon, but soon ran out of water and began to fall. The Avatar fell through the air, before she felt someone catch her. She looked and saw it was Spider-Man, swinging on a webline.

"Hmm, you know I could get used to this." Spidey said as he held Korra tight, swinging down to the arena floor.

* * *

Amon's balloon was leaving, but before the platform fully closed, too gunshots were heard. Amon took a bullet in the shoulder while his Lieutenant took one in the head. Amon looked down and saw a man with a black trench coat that bore a skull symbol in his chest standing on the roof of the Arena and holding two pistols up at the balloon.

"One down, one to go." The gun-toting man said to himself as he holstered his weapons and headed down from the roof.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Day with Deadpool

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 6: A Day Unlike Any Other. PSYCHE!

It had been a week since the Arena had been attacked. Luckily no serious damage was done thanks to Spider-Man, with some saying they also saw the mysterious Daredevil at the scene as well. It wasn't all good news however as many Equalists were found dead inside, having been shot and apparently slashed by a sword. Lin's plan of catching the vigilantes was also a bust, with Spider-Man evading escape easily and Daredevil was only allegedly there, though some witnesses claimed to have seen a man that matched the Punisher's description leaving the Arena.

In all honesty it was enough to make Chief Beifong scream her head off. To top it all off she was now getting reports of some kind of grey monster in the woods outside the city limits.

"And those bounty hunters I hired still haven't come close to catching The Punisher." Lin said as she rubbed her temples, trying to fight back the impending headache. Suddenly she heard the sounds of a couple of her officers talking from outside her door, from the sounds of they were trying to stop someone from entering. Suddenly her door was kicked in with a red clad man, wearing a red mask with large black circles around the eyes barging in with a large sack thrown over his shoulder.

"**In this sack I have your man, now gimme my money!**" The masked man said, toss the human sized bag on the desk in front of him.

"Perhaps you should take him out of the bag so I can see him for myself?" Lin said, clearly annoyed.

"**Oh, right.**" The bounty hunter said as he took out a small knife and cut the bag open. Inside was a very skinny young man, wearing glasses, who was bound and gagged with several bruises on his face.

"**WEASEL? What're you doing here? I told you to wait in the van!**" The masked man said as he took the strip of cloth off the smaller man's mouth, as well as pulling what looked like a rather dirty sock out of his mouth.

"I TOLD YOU AMBUSHING RANDOM PEOPLE AT NIGHT WOULDN'T WORK WING!" The spectacled man yelled in anger.

"**It WAS dark! How was I supposed to know it was you!**" Wing yelled right back as he placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward looking Weasel in the eye.

"What about when I was screaming 'It's me Weasel?" The smaller man asked through clenched teeth.

"**Weasel's a common name, as far as I know, the skull guy could've been named Weasel**." Weasel just stared at Wing and said,

"First of all, Weasel is a nickname and you know it! Second of all, what kind of fugitive shouts his own name?" Wing stayed quiet for a moment, before he jammed the sock back in Weasel's mouth and fixed the cloth back on. The smaller man continued to rant, his voice extremely muffled.

"**I'll be back! I'll leave no stone un-turned, no buckle un-swashed, no man alive, until I find The Punishmentor or my name isn't Deadpool!**" Wing said as he carried Weasel out of the room. At this point Lin had to but in and say,

"It's The Punisher and your name is what?" Deadpool simply turned around and replied,

"**Deadpool. Please, don't ask me where that comes from because apparently a CERTAIN Captain hasn't thought up a proper backstory for me yet! Toodles!**" And with that he slammed the door shut, causing the entire office to rattle. Lin opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, opened it, and took a huge swig of it.

"Some days I _really_ hate my life." The Chief said as she then took another big swig of alcohol.

* * *

"**Okay, so what now?**" Deadpool asked himself as he wandered down the streets, having thrown Weasel in the back of his van a couple of hours ago.

"**By the way, what was with me using guns last chapter? In fact, what was with Punisher using guns? I thought this show didn't have 'em.**"

_'Because, Punisher uses guns and so do you. Besides given how advanced Legend of Korra is compared to Last Airbender in terms of tech, I think they'd at LEAST have flintlock guns.'_

"**Okay, but why flintlocks? Those things only get one shot each and then it takes FOREVER to reload!**"

_'Look just be glad I gave you guns at ALL! Besides, if I used anything else then I'd REALLY get flamed.'_

"**Fine. Wait, if Weasel is in the story, does that mean Bob will be in here too?**"

'_Sorry, no spoilers!'_

**_"Aw come on! Who do you think you are? The Doctor?"_**

At this moment, Deadpool ran smack dab into none other than Avatar Korra herself. Both of them got up off the ground and dusted themselves off. Korra was about to make a snappy comeback, but was interrupted.

"**WOW! I can't believe it! Face to mask with the Avatar herself!**" Deadpool said as he danced around excitedly. He then pulled a notebook and pen from a pocket in his red jacket.

"**Can I have your autograph?**" The unstable bounty hunter asked. Korra, completely thrown, just grabbed the book and pen and said,

"Uh, sure." Korra then scribbled her name down, before noticing several odd names like Joe Kelly, Rob Liefeld, and Fabian Nicieza.

"Um..." Deadpool then quickly grabbed the book and shook Korra's hand vigorously.

"**Well this has been great, but since Captain Ash just wanted a funny chapter with me doing stuff, I gotta get going!**" Deadpool said as he then ran off, leaving a very confused Korra.

* * *

Deadpool wandered around a supposed Equalist base, one of his swords drawn.

"**I'll teach them to mess with a man's meal!**" The manic bounty hunter exclaimed, still holding a vendetta against the Equalist's ruining of his firewraps, as he rushed in through the backdoor. He spotted a lone Equalist mopping the floor and quickly grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Before Deadpool could slit his throat he took a look at his victim's attire. He wore a dark green outfit, with what looked like a cowl over his head just exposing his nose, mouth, and chin.

"**Hmm, what's you're name?**" Deadpool asked the man, causing him to stutter out,

"Bo-bo-bo..." Deadpool then cut him off and said,

"**I'll just call ya Bob!**" The masked swordsman then let the man go. Bob dropped to the ground, wetting himself in the process, as he asked,

"Who are you?" Deadpool smirked behind his mask and said,

"**I'm just the greatest bounty hunter in all the world! Wing, Deadpool, Watari is the name and being a bad ass is my game!**" At this moment 20 Equalists came walking in, casually unaware at first but then quickly spotted his bright red attire. They aimed they're electric gloves at him, but Deadpool merely drew his swords as he said,

"**Bob, I like you! So I'm gonna liberate you from this collection of dinner messer-uppers!**" The red clad swordsman then leaped at the group, quickly dispatching all of them as an ocean of blood filled the area. He sheathed his swords and looked over at Bob, who sat in silence.

"**Aw, don't tell me I ALREADY scarred you for life!**" Deadpool said as he walked over to Bob. Suddenly Bob leaped up and yelled,

"THAT WAS TOTALLY BAD ASS!" Suddenly Bob was at Deadpool's feet, bowing as he said,

"Teach me your ways Mr. Watari!" Deadpool was shocked by this, but after a moment of thought replied,

"**Meh, what the hell!**"

* * *

It was early one morning as Korra woke up to the sound of Ikki and Meelo screaming excitedly. She pulled herself from her bed and walked outside to see what the commotion was about, only to see an iceberg floating not more than 20 feet away from the island. Tenzin walked up and yawned.

"Just a hunk of ice that floated up from the South Pole kids." He said as he tried to calm his two youngest children. Korra was about to head back to bed, when she saw something in the iceberg that got rid of any tiredness she had. It was the rough shape of a human body. Suddenly the mental image of being in ice then seeing the face of a young Katara flashed through her mind. She quickly leaped over to the iceberg and bent it open. Inside was a man, roughly in his mid to late 20's. He had the distinguishing features of being from the Fire Nation though it was hard to tell as he wore a dark blue mask that covered most of his head and face. He also wore Water Tribe attire and there was a triangular shield strapped to his left arm. The shield had a green Air Nomad arrow on it, with A Water Tribe symbol in the middle of it making reference to three of the four nations.

Tenzin then airbended over to see what Korra had found. He saw the shield and his eyes widened as he whispered out,

"The Nomad?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Man Without A Country

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 7: The Man Without A Country

"I can't believe it. The Nomad is here, laying on my couch!" Tenzin exclaimed, shock and awe in his voice. It was late afternoon and the man Tenzin had called  
"The Nomad" hadn't awoken since Korra freed him from the ice.

"You've said that every time you come into the living room! Would please tell me what is so special about this guy?" Said Avatar asked, having had enough of Tenzin acting like a kid whose just met his hero. The Airbending Master cleared his throat and put on his usual serious face.

"I'm surprised you never heard of him Korra. The Nomad is a legend from the Hundred Year War, or rather living legend now." Tenzin said, earning him a look from Korra that told him to continue.

"He was said to have helped the Earth Kingdom turn the tide during many important battles during the war, but always seemed to vanish as quickly as he arrived, leaving to fight another battle. Many called him "The Nomad" because of this as he never stayed long in a place after his work was done."

"If that's the case how come he didn't help Aang defeat Ozai?" The young Avatar asked.

"He was from 90 years before Avatar Aang was found." Tenzin explained. The Nomad mumbled a little, when Korra said Aang, though it was so low neither the Avatar nor Tenzin caught it as the man began to dream.

* * *

_Two young boys sat atop a hill, looking down at Fire Nation soldier marching. One of the boy's was bald and had a blue arrow tattoo running up from his neck and down to his forehead and wore traditional Air Nomad clothes. The other had jet-black hair in a small pony tail and wore a red vest and black pants._

_"Aang?" The boy in red asked the asked his friend. Aang looked over at the other boy and replied,_

_"Yeah Kuzon?" The Fire Nation boy took a deep breath and said,_

_"I think I want to join the army when I get old enough." Aang looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow._

_"Why? You barely work as it is, what do you think it's gonna be like in the army?" At this Kuzon laughed and replied,_

_"Please, everyone knows work in the army is a lot neater than the stuff ordinary people do! They get to hunt down pirate ships, fight bad guys, all that stuff!" Aang was still skeptical, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he noticed the sun was going down._

_"Oh no! I promised Gyatso I'd be back by sundown! Sorry Kuzon, I gotta go!" Aang said as he rushed to his sleeping flying bison. He leaped atop the beast's head and grabbed a hold of the reigns._

_"By Kuzon, I'll see ya soon! Appa, yip-yip!"_

* * *

_A 15 year old Kuzon Ryuzaki stood in line at an army recruitment booth._

_"Next!" The soldier running the booth called. Kuzon stepped forward and the man instantly laughed as he said,_

_"Sorry, kid. The Army doesn't need a lightweight like you." It was true, Kuzon wasn't exactly the picture of a perfect soldier. He was around 5'4 and he was very skinny and lean, not exactly suited to lugging around armor and weapons._

_"Come on, you gotta let me join!" Kuzon practically begged._

_"Look kid, I can tell you right now that you're liable to get killed faster than anyone. For spirits sake you look like a toothpick could kill you!" The soldier said sternly. Suddenly a man came up behind the soldier, a Colonel to be precise. He cleared his throat causing the soldier to leap to his feet._

_"Colonel Shin, Sir!" The soldier said as he stood in attention._

_"What is the problem here Corporal?" The Colonel asked in a serious tone.  
_

_"This boy wants to join up Sir, but he doesn't fit our usual criteria for cadets." The soldier said in a slightly scared tone. The Colonel looked long and hard at the boy before smiling._

_"Oh, I don't know. I believe we could use a boy like him in Division Zero." The Colonel said, causing the soldier to look at Kuzon with an expression that practically screamed "Don't do it". Kuzon didn't take note of this however and said,_

_"Where do I sign Sir?"_

* * *

"It's been said that the first time he was seen was at the site of an incursion in the Earth Kingdom..."

* * *

_Kuzon laid hurt and bleeding. It turned out Division Zero was a suicide division, with Colonel Jelong Shin leading it from a safe position away from the battlefield. He had managed to slowly make his way to the deserted base and entered Shin's tent. To say the monstrous Colonel was surprised was an understatement._

_"Private Ryuzaki! This IS a surprise. I expected you to be the first one to die." Shin said as he smiled, though there was underlying malice in his words._

_"Everyone's dead. We weren't attacking a supply station, it was an Earth Kingdom barracks!" Kuzon managed to yell despite his injuries._

_"But of course. How else would we weaken this area enough for our invasion force to dominate it?" Shin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"You sent us to our deaths! We thought we were doing the right thing! We thought we were making a difference!" Kuzon shouted again, ignoring his injuries as his anger took hold._

_"Oh you did make a difference. Now our invasion force may pass through without having to be hindered by an unnecessary battle." The Colonel said casually. Kuzon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw good men, some of them people he grew up with, die for absolutely nothing. They weren't heroes, they weren't even soldiers, they were just koala-sheep to the slaughter and it made his blood boil. Suddenly Kuzon let loose a blast of fire from his hands, severely burning the unsuspecting Colonel's head. The bloodied soldier walked of the tent, leaving his former Colonel screaming in pain._

_He kept walking and walking through the forest around the battleground, not caring if he lived or died anymore as his faith in everything he had believed in was now shattered. Soon Kuzon collapsed from his injuries._

* * *

_It was nearly sunset as an old Water Tribesman came walking along through the forest. He spotted Kuzon's body and rushed over to him. The boy was alive despite the severity of his injuries and blood loss. The old man quickly took him to a river and bent some water around the boy's body, trying to heal him. The old waterbender worked for hours, pushing his healing abilities to their limit. Suddenly without warning a white flash sparked over Kuzon's body and his hair turned from jet-black to white as snow._

* * *

_Over the course of the next week Kuzon drifted in and out of consciousness. One day he woke up in a jolt, finding he was inside a tent and wearing a Water Tribe shirt and pants. He slowly got up, feeling sore and walked outside. He looked around and saw he wasn't in the forest near the battleground, but the beach near there._

_"Good to see you up my boy! You gave me quite a scare." Kuzon heard from behind him. He turned to see a kindly looking old Water Tribesman. Kuzon then noticed something odd. It seemed like he was on stilts or standing on something because everything looked further down than he remembered. He looked down and saw that not only was he taller, but he wasn't skinny anymore as he now had a body covered in muscle. He then noticed that hair was a little longer and out of it's ponytail, but instead of black it was a bright white._

_"What happened?" The young soldier asked in shock._

_"I found you a week ago, bloody, barely clinging to life. It took everything I had to heal you, but when I was about done something amazing happened. You were touched by the spirits!" The old man said. Kuzon looked at him curiously and asked,_

_"What does that mean?" The old man chuckled and said,_

_"I've only heard of it in legend, but when someone is touched by the spirits it means they're destined to do many great things. Things that will change the world." Kuzon sat down on a large rock and rubbed his hand over his face._

_"I know you're a Fire Nation soldier, I could tell by what was left of your uniform." The old man said seriously._

_"I'm not one anymore." Kuzon said as he proceeded to tell the man his story._

_"That's awful my boy." The old waterbender said, having sat down next to the young man._

_"I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's like I don't have a country anymore, a home. I guess I can always try to make my way to one of the Air Temples, I got a good friend that's an Air Nomad I haven't seen in a long time." Kuzon said, but it caused the old man to sigh._

_"You don't know do you?" The old man asked in a sad tone. The younger man looked at him and said,_

_"Know what?" The waterbender stayed silent for a moment._

_"The Air Nomads are under attack. I heard that the Fire Nation has nearly wiped out all of the Air Temples." Kuzon looked in shock as he felt tears come to his eyes._

_"No Aang! That's why he didn't come back!" The young soldier cried in grief for his friend._

_"I'm sorry son." The waterbender said._

_"Kuzon. My name's Kuzon." The younger man said as he wiped his eyes. The old man gave a small smile and said,_

_"My name's Erkhan." Suddenly a large explosion was heard about a mile away. Both men looked to see smoke coming rising above the trees._

_"The invasion force. It's here already!" Kuzon said as he shot up to his feet._

_"I need to stop them!" The former soldier said as a passion burned in his eyes. He wasn't about to let the Fire Nation hurt anymore innocent people._

_"I don't have any weapons for you, but I do have an old shield you can use." The old man said as he walked over to the tent and took out a triangular shield. Kuzon then thought for a moment and tore off a piece of clothe from his shirt and fashioned it into a bandanna mask. He then took out a small knife and cut out the shape of an arrow in the cloth, showing the skin of his forehead and mimicking an airbender tattoo._

_"I'll avenge you Aang. One Fire Nation soldier at a time." Kuzon said as he headed off toward the attack._

* * *

_"_The Nomad began his crusade against the Fire Nation a few years after the war started with sightings of him spanning around 10 years or so from the start of the war. The last known record of him was in the South Pole where he was stopping a Fire Nation raiding ship, but was knocked into the water and was never seen again." Tenzin finished as Korra's, and his children's who had come in during the story, eye's were wide. Suddenly The Nomad groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Where am I? He asked as he groggily began to stand up, but was pushed back down gently by Korra.

"You need to rest and a better question is _when_ are you."

* * *

Kuzon Ryuzaki, better known as The Nomad, stood looking out at Republic City from the window of his room at the Air Temple. He marveled at the brightlights of the city, the city his best friend helped to create. He had met the new Avatar, been told what year it was, told that the war had been over for a long time, and yet he still couldn't believe it. He kept thinking that this was all some weird dream and that he'd wake up any minute, despite the fact it had been five days since he was freed from the ice burg. He then heard a small knock at his door, though he didn't answer whoever was behind it and kept his attention on the city. The door creaked slightly as Korra poked her head in.

"Um, hello?" The young Avatar said as she saw Kuzon still looking out his window. She came in with a tray of food and sat it down on a small table. She had been very uneasy around the man. Ever since he found out that Aang had been the Avatar and had accomplished so much, he radiated an uncomfortable aura when he was around Korra. Granted he was mostly uncomfortable anyway, trying to get used to modern technology and such, but with Korra that feeling of unease seemed magnified.

"I guess I'll go then." Korra said as she was about to leave.

"I heard a rumor once that an Avatar can communicate with their past lives." Kuzon said suddenly, causing Korra to jump slightly.

"Um, yeah that's true." The young Avatar said as she now stood in the doorway.

"Can _you_ do it?" The Nomad asked in a curious tone.

"No. At least not yet." Korra answered in a slightly embarrassed voice. Kuzon turned to Korra and looked her in the eye with small, yet friendly, smile.

"Well when you can, tell Aang he did one hell of a job and Kuzon says 'Hi.'" The Nomad said, causing Korra to smile and reply,

"Can do."

**ELSEWHERE: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

* * *

"I have called each of you here because I believe that with each of your special skills you can destroy these annoyances." Amon said as he handed four men in shadow each a picture. One was of Spider-Man, the other of Daredevil, one of The Punisher, and the other of Deadpool. The men all chuckled and handed the pictures back.

"I've got a pumpkin with that Spider's name on it!" The first of the men said.

"This'll be a bullseye for sure." The second man said.

"Looks like I'll have a good 'ol war with this guy." The third man said.

"I can't wait to add his moves to my collection." The final man said

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Attack of the Dark Ones

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 10: Attack of the Dark Ones

_It was a warm day on the beach. A man with black hair and grey eyes walked along the shoreline carrying a picnic basket and a large umbrella, followed by a woman with long light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes who had a visible bulge on her stomach, an obvious sign she was pregnant. Next to the woman were two small children, a boy and a girl, each about six or seven from the looks of them. The boy had the same jet-black hair as the man, and the girl had the same long brown hair as the woman._

_"Isn't this nice Fang? Aren't you glad to finally be out of the military?" The woman said smiling as she held the hand of the little girl next to her. Kiba shrugged and replied,_

_"Yeah, I guess, but you know I love the action Maya." This earned him a glare from his wife._

_"Fang Shiro I..." But her rant was cut off by her husband pulling her into a hug as he smiled and said,_

_"But I love you guys more." Fang then kissed his wife, earning a cry of disgust from his children. The couple chuckled as Fang picked his son up and began to give him a piggy back ride._

_"Having fun Sajin?" The man asked his son, as the boy laughed and said,_

_"Yeah Daddy! This is super fun! His son replied. They reached a nice spot on the sparsely populated beach. After finding a nice spot and setting up the umbrella and towels, Fang decided to play hide and seek with his children as Maya watched. The kids ran into the surrounding forest, giggling with glee as their father counted to 100 before chasing after them. After 15 minutes of looking for them, Fang heard his stomach growl._

_"Sajin! Kiyone! Come on out, you win it's time to eat!" Fang yelled as he held his growling stomach._

_"You can't find them?" Maya asked as she walked up next to her husband._

_"Humph. No." Fang said as he and his wife began calling for their children. Suddenly they heard a scream that made their blood run cold._

_"DADDY!" Their daughter screamed from behind some trees. They rushed over just in time to see several men with flintlock pistols standing next to a man on being hung on a noose._

_"Oh hell! We got witnesses!" One man yelled in a panic. One of the men drew his gun as he yelled,_

_"WASTE 'EM!" The next thing Fang Shiro knew, he was falling, a numb feeling taking over as he heard the shriek of his wife and the terrified screams of his children._

* * *

Fang Shiro woke up with a jolt, dripping sweat as he laid in the back of his van. He wiped the sweat from his face and saw it was a cloudy day outside. He pulled off his sweat covered shirt and threw it in a small hamper. He put on his last clean shirt and pair of pants as he opened the back doors of the van and took out the hamper. He walked across the street, taking note of a gang harassing a couple of women. He turned his head and went inside a laundromat. He loaded his clothes into a washer, but stopped when he noticed a hole in one of his shirts. Sighing he tossed it in and turned on the machine as he sat down to wait for his laundry to get done.

After a minute decided to get up and walk over to the convenience store next to the laundromat. He entered and saw an old man in a wheelchair manning the store. Fang walked to the back of the store and took a bottle of leechi nut juice from the freezer and made his way back to the counter.

"Got a sale on whiskey." The old man said as Fang put a bottle of juice and a couple of yuons on the counter.

"Six months sober." The black haired man said as he then opened the bottle and took a sip of juice. He looked out and saw the gang of seven that was previously harassing a woman was now beating up a young boy. Fang glared at the gang at the gang as he took another sip of juice.

"Yeah they're out there everyday. I remember one day I was standing right where you were and I made the stupidest mistake of my life." The old shopkeeper said.

"What was it?" Fang asked as he kept his eyes on the scene outside.

"I went out there." The old man deadpanned. Fang then walked back over to the counter and slapped 20 yuons down.

"Give me a bottle of Jong Ding." He said. The shopkeeper took the money then handed him a thick glass bottle of whiskey.

* * *

"COME ON KID! You can make the pain stop any time you want, just join up with us!" The lead gang member yelled at the boy. At this moment Fang walked out of the store, the thick bottle in his hand. He walked up to the gang and swung it hard at one of the member's head, killing him. Three others drew their pistols, but where all bashed in the skull too quickly for them to fire. A member that was a firebender aimed his fist at Fang, but the former soldier was quick and grabbed the bender's hand as the fire blast meant for him struck another gang member. Fang broke the bender's arm before cracking his skull with the thick bottle he had. The leader of the gang tried to run, but Fang threw the bottle as hard as he could and struck him in the back of his knee, causing him to fall.

Before the leader could get up, Fang walked up and stomped on both of his knees, breaking them. Fang picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured it all over the gang leader. He fished around in his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Do you know the difference between justice and punishment?" Fang asked as he lit the lighter.

"WHAT?" The gang leader asked as he writhed around in pain. Fang sat the lighter down and walked off. As soon as he did, the woman that the gang was harassing walked up, heavily bruised and her nose was bleeding. She looked down disdainfully at the gang leader and dropped the lighter on him, causing the alcohol to combust and burn him alive.

Fang collected his laundry and was loading it into his van.

"Hey mister. You dropped this." Fang looked and saw the boy he had saved holding a black t-shirt.

"Keep it. It's got a hole in it anyway." Fang then got into his van and drove off. The boy held the shirt up and saw a bright white skull on it. However as he drove down the empty street, Fang's van was shot at. He quickly pulled to the side of the street and got out, pistols at the ready. He looked up to see a man standing on a rooftop with what looked to be a gun for an arm.

"Get ready Punisher! The war is just starting!"

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging through the city, when suddenly his Spider-Sense went off. He then heard the sound of maniacal laughter and turned just in time to see a pumpkin heading straight for him. He leaped out of the way with nearly inhuman agility as the pumpkin exploded in a cloud of green.

"HA HA HA HA! So you ARE just what Amon said! This is gonna be fun!" A man wearing an orange hood and cape cackled as he flew on what looked like a jet engine with bat-wings attached to the sides.

* * *

Bolin was walking home, utterly dejected at his current string of bad luck.

Suddenly he found himself being grabbed and pulled into an alleyway. The men who grabbed him were Equalists and he wasn't about to let them kidnap him. He struggled, but they let loose a small shock from their electric gloves that took what little fight he had in him.

"I believe you were the only one to escape my grasp. How fortunate it is that you should pass me as I move from one base to another." Said a voice that made the earthbender's blood run cold. It was Amon himself. Suddenly he felt Amon touch his forehead and the back of his neck. Then he felt nothing as he fell to the ground. Bolin laid there as Amon and his men left.

* * *

Deadpool was sulking on a roof top. Apparently he wasn't cut out to be a bounty hunter.

**"Hmm, maybe I should be a mercenary! YEAH! 'Deadpool: The Merc with a Mouth!' I like the sound of that!" **The red clad lunatic said to himself. Suddenly a knife was thrown at him, which he expertly dodged without even looking.

**"My Common Sense is tingling!" **Deadpool said as he then saw a man wearing a white hood and blue jumpsuit leap down from the other building.

"Hello Mr. Watari, or would you prefer Deadpool?" The man said as he looked up at the red swordsman, showing he was wearing a skull mask under his costume.

**"Hey it's Moon Knight! I didn't know Captain Ash was bringing you into this story!" **Deadpool said as he drew his swords.

* * *

Daredevil ran across the rooftops of Inferno's Kitchen. Suddenly he heard a whizzing noise, identifying it as shuriken heading straight for his neck. He moved out of the way, the shuriken just barely missing his neck.

"I MISSED?!" A man yelled as he jumped down onto the rooftop where Daredevil stood.

"I NEVER miss!" The man said as he readied more shuriken.

* * *

Korra and Kuzon Ryuzaki walked down the streets of Republic City, wearing a dark brown leather jacket, blue shirt, and blue pants with black shoes. He had been given some new clothes by Korra, as his old ones had numerous tears and burns. The Avatar and Nomad had moved past the initial awkwardness and were now good friends, and it only took two weeks.

Kuzon looked around and saw the cars rolling down the street and was still amazed by them. The future had a lot he was amazed by, though not all in a good way. He was almost disgusted with how much crime there was. Sure there was crime in his time, but law enforcement wasn't as advanced as it was now and yet crime still seemed to be everywhere.

It was for this very reason he was heading for Police Headquarters.

"Why do you want to see Chief Beifong Kuzon?" Korra asked the living legend as he replied,

"I figure it's time I got a job." Korra was about to ask why he wanted to be a cop, but she noticed they had reached their destination. The duo entered the building and headed to the Chief's office. They entered Lin's office, seeing the police chief doing a mountain of paperwork.

"What can I do for you Korra? Or is the renowned Nomad here for something?" Lin asked, earning curious expressions from Korra and Kuzon.

"Tenzin told me. Actually he called me several times ever since Korra got you out of that iceberg, giddy as a schoolgirl about having you in his home. Needless to say I've stopped taking his calls." Lin said, causing Korra snicker a little, making a mental note to bring this up to Tenzin later on.

"I'm here for a job." Kuzon said, causing Lin to eye him.

"And why, may I ask, is a living legend like you so eager to get involved in law enforcement?" The Chief asked as she continued to fill out her paperwork.

"This city is being eaten alive by crime and I for one won't stand for it." The man out of time said with passion. Lin stayed silent for a few moments as she thought.

"Republic City is in dark times with these Equalists and the triads are exploiting it. The city needs a little hope right now, something more than The Avatar. A symbol." Lin said, causing the Avatar and Kuzon to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you what me to do?" The ex-soldier asked. The Chief of Police stood up and looked at the man squarely as she said,

"I want you to become The Nomad again." To say Kuzon was shocked would be an understatement.

"You would be unofficially deputized and answer directly to me. However if anyone asks I don't know who you are." Lin explained. Korra looked at Kuzon who was in deep thought. He had hoped the world had no more need for The Nomad, but he couldn't deny he had a major impact on many people in his time under the mask. After another moment of though, Kuzon said,

"I'll do it."

* * *

Amon sat in a throne room of sorts, in deep thought.

"Everything is going exactly as I planned. Turn the masses against each other, cause unrest, show my power by removing the bending of a few to gain unquestionable loyalty, and soon they will praise me as a god. Those who don't however I will be their doom."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Monsters of Legend

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics.

* * *

Chapter 11: Monsters of Legend

* * *

_It's said that the world was built on legends as a way to understand things greater than ourselves. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great or too terrifying to believe. __The thing about legends is…sometimes they're true._

* * *

Nighttime had descended upon the world as a van pulled into a warehouse about a mile outside Republic City. Five men got out, wearing street clothes that signified them as members of the Triple Threat Triad. They quickly entered the small office in the warehouse.

"What took ya?" A man with gray hair sitting behind a desk asked. It was Lightning Bolt Zolt himself, head of their little criminal organization.

"Sorry Zolt, we had trouble. That Spider-Freak chased us all ova' the city, but lucky fo' us, this nut-job wearing an orange hood came outta nowheres n' started goin' after 'em." One of the gangsters said. The man behind the desk pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's this city comin' to!? Freaks and crazies are dressin' up like it's the Ghost Festival every day!" Zolt yelled as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"So, did ya at least take care of that lousy lawyer in Inferno's Kitchen like I asked?" Zolt asked, causing his men to look nervous, suddenly finding everywhere BUT directly in front of them very interesting.

"Well, ya see boss..." One of the men started, but stopped the moment a sake cup went past his head.

"How hard is it to off a _blind_ lawyer?! We all know he ain't no Toph Beifong!" Zolt ranted, ready to throttle everyone in the room.

"It ain't our fault boss! We couldn't find him! We went by his office and roughed up his secretary and partner, but they didn't know where he was!" A gangster said in defense. Zolt leaped up from his chair and reached across the desk, grabbing said gangster by his tie and pulling him close as he scowled at him.

"You five have been screw ups ever since ya joined! I take a little pity on ya and hope you'll shape up. I give ya an easy job: off a little blind lawyer that's been sendin' our guys up the river and won't be bought." He pushed the thug backwards hard enough for him to tumble into the others and cause them all to hit the ground like bowling pins.

"Now get out there and hope I don't see you again unless the first words out of your mouth are 'Mushu Muranaka is dead,' or else you're gonna burn!" Zolt ranted, scaring his men as they fumbled to get back to their feet.

However, before they could leave, the sound of an engine began to roar from outside. Suddenly, something crashed through the office wall, crushing three of the five bootlicking thugs in the room. The remaining people in the office looked in silent terror at what was before them: a flaming skeleton wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a chain wrapped around its torso, spiked leather gloves, as well as black pants and boots that sat atop a black motorcycle with a fanged skull for a headlight and flaming wheels.

_"Guilty._" The skeleton said in an unearthly voice, looking Zolt dead in the eye. One of the gangsters suddenly bent a large rock at the skeleton, knocking both it and it's bike out of the warehouse.

"G-good w-w-work Jin. Let's, uh, g-get outta here." Zolt stuttered out as he quickly made his way out the back door to the office and headed for his car, leaving his men to fend for themselves.

"Boss, wait!" One of his men yelled as he ran after him.

"You gotta van! Use it!" Zolt yelled as he drove off. The gangsters turned around when they heard the roar of an engine yet again, looking to see the skeleton walking towards them, chain in hand.

_"That wasn't very nice." _The flaming creature said as its chain began to catch on fire.

* * *

The head of the Triad drove as fast as he could into the countryside, the warehouse long gone. His heart nearly stopped however, when he saw the ghostly rider coming up on him, and fast. He floored the pedal, but his skeletal pursuer kept up with him easily. The rider drove up alongside the van and reached over towards the car door, tearing it off single handedly. Zolt saw they were driving next to a river and rammed his car into the rider, knocking him into the water. The ex-firebender chuckled in triumph as he drove, happy that the ordeal was over. Suddenly, he heard a motorcycle engine and looked to see the rider driving _on top _of the water, the flames still going. The ghostly rider sped past Zolt's car and made it to the end of the road, laughing madly, and stopped. Zolt slammed on the brakes and stared at the flaming skeleton.

"You wanna play possum-chicken? FINE!" The gangster yelled as he put the pedal to the metal and sped toward the rider. The skeleton laughed again and mimicked his action. When they were no more than ten yards away from colliding, Zolt leapt out of his car, which smashed into the rider and resulted in a rather audible explosion.

The ex-firebender groaned as he slowly got up. "That's right! NO ONE MESSES WITH LIGHTNING BOLT ZOLT YA FLAMIN' FREAK!" The gangster yelled in victory.

The victory was short lived however, as the rider slowly rode out of the flames, completely unharmed. The rider quickly grabbed his chain and threw it at Zolt, the hot metal wrapping around and burning him the as the rider yanked on the chain and yelled, _"GET OVER HERE!"_

Zolt flew through the air and was caught by the rider's free hand. He held the gangster easily with one arm as he stared at him.

"What do ya want? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Zolt screamed in terror.

The rider brought him close to his flaming skull, the fire turning the gangster's skin red from the heat. _"Look into my eyes." _It said simply, sounds of terror and pain beginning to fill the night air soon afterwards.

**BONUS CHAPTER: THOSE WHO KNOW FEAR**

* * *

It was a typical, serene night on the outskirts of the Foggy Swamp; a night filled with the chirping of crickets, the scuttling of small rodents, and the hooting of owls. Two men were entering the swamp proper, carrying a body.

"I don't feel right about this Bao. I heard stories about this place." One of the men said.

"Shut up Lee! All we need to do is dump the body and then we can get that insurance money. The last thing we need is you getting scared of the Boogy Man." Bao whispered as they continued to haul the body deeper into the swamp.

"Why do we have to go so deep into the swamp? Can't we just dump her near the edge?" Lee asked.

Bao growled and replied, "No you idiot! The deeper we take her, the less likely it'll be for someone to find her! If we just dump her at the edge, anyone would be liable to find her and then we'd be the prime suspects!"

Lee was about to reply when he thought he saw a large bush move.

"Um, Bao? I think something's in that bush." Lee said, causing his partner to sigh.

"It's probably a possum-chicken or something. When did you become such a wuss?" Bao chastised, losing his patience with his partner.

"I ain't no wuss! It's just…I heard things about this place. There's supposed to be some kinda monster here, a really big one. It can burn people to death just by touching them!"

"Yeah, that's right. And there's a half-human/half-vampire that kills other vampires." Bao said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Really?" Lee asked, the other man's intent lost on him.

"No you moron! Grow up! There ain't no such thing as monsters!" Bao said as they went deeper into the swamp.

Lee noticed a river and said, "Hey! We can just chuck her in there! A catgator will eat her and they'll never find her!"

Bao stopped for a moment and said, "That's the best idea you've ever had Lee!" The two murderers then began to swing the body back and forth before letting go and tossing it into the river.

"Well, that takes care of that." Bao said as he watched the body sink.

Suddenly, both smelt something foul in the air. "UGH! What _is_ that?" Lee asked as he held his nose.

"Must be swamp gas. That stuff really reeks." Bao said, also holding his nose. The two turned to leave, but walked right into something somewhat soft and moist. The looked up to see two large, red glowing eyes gazing down at them. They both screamed as two large, damp, and moss covered hands (each as big as their torsos) grabbed them. They were hoisted forcefully from the ground as the red-eyed creature let out a roar that split the previous tranquility of the night asunder. Soon, they felt a sensation that felt like their skin was being roasted as acid flowed from the monster's hands. The two's agonized screams intertwined with the beast's roaring to create a most deafening and terrifying of cacophonies. Soon, the two were but skeletons in scorched remnants of clothing.

The monster dropped the bones and headed back into the swamp. Not long afterwards, a couple of Foggy Swamp locals came along, one tall and one short.

"What do ya think done went and did this cousin?" The tall one said, poking the bones with a stick.

"I reckon it's the Man-Thing's handy work." The short one said.

"The what?" The tall local asked.

"You know. 'Those who know fear burn at the Man-Thing's touch' and all that." The short one answered.

"Oh yeah! Well, some'a their clothes are still good. Let's take 'em!" The tall one said.

"Cousin, you done read my mind!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	10. Spirits of Old

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 10: Spirits of Old

_Long ago when the world was young, before the time of The Avatar, when the first benders where just finding their elements, a great evil ensnared the Earth. A dark spirit who called himself Loki set loose a mighty serpent against the world. Loki wished to use the snake to destroy the world as a test for what he called Ragnarok, which according to him meant the end of all things. No one, not even the early benders could stand against the might of the gigantic serpent, but soon help arrived. A great thunderer with a mighty hammer named Thor sent both Loki and his serpent back their own realms. Thor then proclaimed that he would forever protect the Earth should Loki or any other being from his world threaten it. _

_The tale of Loki the Spirit of Evil and Thor the Thunder Spirit was passed down from generation to generation. Thor was easily remembered, marked by his golden hair, winged helmet, red cape, and most important of all his mighty hammer. Loki on the other hand would go through many versions, from being a giant, to a malevolent demon, to being able to change into the serpent itself._

_Thousands upon thousands of years later and the tale of Thor and Loki is still fairly popular, often treated as a bed time story for children. However during Avatar Korra's time, Loki has finally brought about Ragnarok for his and Thor's home realm Asgard._

* * *

Thor was bleeding profusely from his final battle with the dreaded serpent, Jormungandr, the very snake that he had driven from Earth so many years ago. Thor slowly walked away from corpse of the giant snake, as one of its fangs continued to drip poison into his body. The thunder god stopped on his eighth step and looked to the horizon.

He could see the fire and hear the sounds of battle as his world fell. He spun his hammer by its leather strap one last time and opened a portal to Earth.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of... Thor." The thunder god then threw the hammer into the portal with all his remaining might, hoping to Odin that someone would find it. Thor took another step, his ninth and final one as he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

It was nighttime as Tahno, previously a great pro-waterbender, walked down a dirt path with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He had lost his bending to Amon and had hit rock bottom. Some might say it was karma, for Tahno was no saint by any means. He was arrogant, greedy, cruel, and had little care for those he harmed in the arena. However with the loss of his bending he had learned a great lesson in humility, though he wished such a lesson did not have to come at such a high price.

Tahno was leaving Republic City as he felt he no longer had a place there without his bending. As he took one last long look at the city he was born in, he began to trudge forward. However, he jumped in the air when the sound of thunder split the once quiet night. Suddenly a blast of lightning struck the ground in front of him, blast Tahno back a few feet. When he got up he saw that there was a large crater where the lightning had struck. Getting up and walking over to it he saw what looked like a stone sledgehammer with a short handle wrapped in leather in the middle of the crater.

_"Reach out. Prove your worth."_ A voice called out, seemingly from the hammer. Tahno didn't know if he was hearing things or not and looked around to see if anyone was around.

_"Lift the hammer. Gain the power."_ The voice called out yet again. The ex-waterbender slowly reached out and grasped the handle of the hammer, as a massive thunderstorm began to form overhead. He picked the hammer up by a fraction of an inch before he was struck by lightning.

* * *

Mako walked around the mansion of Hiroshi Sato, with his girlfriend Asami Sato. She was taking him to the pool outback, but she groaned when she saw who was out there. It was a young man, looking to be in his early to mid twenties, with jet black hair and a goatee laying on a lawn chair reading and drinking a martini. Asami was about to push Mako back into the house and suggest they do something else, but the man near the pool had other ideas.

"Hey Sis, so you finally went and got your very own gigolo. Words cannot express how proud I am." The young man said, sarcasm evident in his voice, as he took a sip of his drink. Mako took offense and marched up to the man. He glared down at him and said,

"Just who do you think you are?" The man lazily looked up from behind his sunglasses and replied,

"Tong Sato. I'm a genius, billionaire playboy, with a father that could take me or leave me who usually chooses the latter. You are?" Mako blinked in surprise before Asami walked up angrily and said,

"He's my boyfriend Tong. Mako this is my, and I use this term loosely, brother." Tong closed his book, showing the cover which revealed it was an adult novel, and replied,

"Ah, so you're the boy my sister keeps writing about in her diary." Asami just growled slightly as she grabbed Mako's arm tightly, causing him to wince slightly, as she dragged him off.

"Play safe you two, I'm not ready to be an uncle." Tong said as he reopened his book.

* * *

It was later that night as a man walked down the streets of Republic City. He was suddenly grabbed by someone and heard the sound of metal unsheathing. He saw a man in a crimson outfit wearing a red mask with black circles around the eye holes holding a sword to his neck.

**"Okay, are you The Punisher?" **The man asked as his hostage began to squirm as the sword dug ever so slightly into his neck. The hostage's heart started beating rapidly.

"You're making me angry. You wouldn't..." The hostage began to say, but was cut off by as a man wearing a green outfit and mask ran up.

"Mr. Watari! I just saw The Punisher, skull and all, a few blocks away!" The man in green said breathlessly.

**"Good work Bob! Sorry about that pal. No hard feelings right?" **The crimson clad swordsman called to his former hostage as he ran off down the street. The man fell to the ground as he held his slightly bleeding throat and took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He got up and said,

"That was close."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Iron

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 11: Iron

"Are you about done in there?" Korra called from outside Kuzon's door.

"I'll be done when I'm done." Was Kuzon's calm reply, though there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. After a few more moments the door opened and out stepped Kuzon. He wore a blue jumpsuit with an Earth Kingdom symbol in the front in green and a Water Tribe symbol in white on his back, pale yellow gloves, and yellow boots. He also wore a blue cowl, with a white airbender arrow on his forehead and had his shield on his arm.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this goofy getup, couldn't I just wear my old mask and some _regular_ clothes?" Kuzon asked, not enjoying the idea of wearing something that looked like it belonged to a circus star.

"No you can't. Sorry Kuzon, but the world's changed recently. If you wanna fight crime now, you gotta wear a costume. Apparently it's an unspoken rule." Korra said, smiling in amusement the entire time as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Well, time to show Republic City it's newest, er, oldest hero!" Korra exclaimed excitedly as Kuzon slowly followed her.

"It's official. I _hate_ the future." The man out of time said as walked down the hall.

* * *

Bolin walked up the steps to the apartment building where he and Mako lived. He hadn't told anyone about losing his bending and he was dreading the impending admission. He stopped at the door to his apartment and sighed as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked.

"Guess Mako went out." He thought aloud as he reached into his pocket, only to realize he had forgotten his key. He jiggled on the handle, and began trying to beat the door in with his shoulder. When that failed he stepped back and ran at it shoulder first, but wound up bouncing off it and ended up cutting his right hand on an old nail poking out of the floor. Normally Bolin was a relatively easy going person, but he had been liable to snap ever since he lost his bending and this was the last straw.

"AAAAAH!" Bolin roared as he began to pound on the door, trying his best to break it. After a minute he stopped, panting, his anger spent.

"If you're done I think you'll want to get that hand looked at." A calm, nearly monotonous, voice said from down the hall. Bolin turned and saw a man, looking to be in his early to mid thirties, with messy brown hair, a white t-shirt, and dark blue pants. As Bolin had never seen the man before, he assumed that the man was a new tenant.

"Oh, yeah." Bolin said as he looked down at his bleeding hand.

"Come on, I got some bandages." The man said, his voice still in the near monotone, as he beckoned Bolin into his apartment. The former earthbender followed him, holding his bleeding hand. Bolin entered the apartment. It had a table and two chairs with a small couch next to the window, and an old duffle-bag in the corner. The new tenant walked over to the bag and rummaged through it, grabbing a role of gauze and some ointment.

"Go ahead and rinse that hand off." The man said as Bolin then went over to the kitchen sink and did as he was told. After his hand dried, the man put the ointment on and wrapped it up.

"You better get a tetanus shot next chance you get." The man said curtly as Bolin shuddered a little at the thought of a shot. The man put the gauze and ointment back into his bag as Bolin still stood at his sink.

"So, um, you a doctor?" The ex-earthbender asked, feeling rather uncomfortable at the man's rather cold demeanor. The man stiffened a little as he stood up, but replied,

"I was. You could say I'm retired now." Bolin just nodded as he looked around the relatively empty apartment.

"So, you're new here? I don't remember seeing you around." Bolin said, as the man walked back over to him.

"Yeah, just moved in yesterday." The older man said.

"Um, well my name's Bolin. Bolin Gao." The former earthbender said, extending his left hand for the other man to shake.

"Shizuo Bana." The doctor said, still in the near emotionless voice he had been using. Bolin was about to leave, but stopped when Shizuo suddenly said,

"Those little outbursts of yours happen often?" Bolin was a little surprised at the question but answered,

"Not really. I've just been having a _really_ bad week I guess you could say." Shizuo stayed silent for a minute, as if contemplating something. He at Bolin's face and for a split second saw an emotion coming from the younger male that he was all to familiar with: despair. Shizuo walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Care to talk about it?" Bana said, motioning to the other chair. Bolin stood there for a moment, as if debating whether or not to tell his sad tale to the man, before deciding it would be good to get it off his chest before talking to Mako or Korra. And with that Bolin sat down.

"Well I _used_ to be an earthbender..."

* * *

It was late afternoon as Tong Sato was sitting in his limo, driving along the country side with his girlfriend of the week.

"Tong stop it! If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to take advantage of me." The girl said, slightly slurring as the young genius poured more wine into her empty glass. Tong simply laughed and replied,

"Nonsense! I just don't like drinking alone, um, whatever your name is." Tong slurred, completely drunk. As Tong moved in to kiss the girl, the limo was rocked by an explosion. The driver attempted to avoid the fire from the explosion, but swerved right into a tree. Tong slowly got out of the limo, not noticing that his date was dead, staggering around as he walked up to the driver's door.

"Happy, you gotta work on your parking." The young genius said as he then noticed his driver was covered in blood and his neck bent in a way it shouldn't go.

"Happy?" Tong asked, his inhibited state affecting his thinking. Suddenly an electrical blast came from the forest which barely missed Tong as he started to run in terror, Equalists now running after him. He ran up the road, accidentally tripping another small bomb the Equalists had placed. The explosion threw him backward as a piece of shrapnel entered the area near his heart. He laid on the ground, effectively having a heart attack, as he was surrounded by Equalists.

* * *

"And I just want to get my hands on Amon and clobber him for what he did to me!" Bolin ranted, now pacing Shizuo's apartment who watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've just been _so_ _angry_ since it happened! He had no right to do that to me or anyone else!" The young man continued to rant as he then let out a roar in rage. He stood there panting, his anger once again spent.

"Believe it or not, I understand what it's like to have something unfairly ripped away from you." Shizuo said as Bolin sat back down in his chair.

"I used to live in Omashu with my wife Biyu. As I said before I was a doctor and I was working on a way to help people with muscular dystrophy. I threw myself into my work trying to find a cure, barely had time for anyone or anything, except Biyu. One day we were the car, she talked me into taking a break from my work and go on a picnic." Shizuo started, his looking off as he became lost in his memories.

"The tire blew and we went off the road. We crashed into a ditch and a large rock fell onto the passenger side. It was slowly crushing her, so I tried to hold it up until she could get out. I wasn't strong enough and it slipped from my hands as she was reaching out to me." The older man said as Bolin sat in silence, his loss of bending feeling very minuscule when compared to what Shizuo had lost.

"After I lost Biyu, things started to fall apart so I left Omashu and I've been on the road ever since." Shizuo finished as Bolin sat, fighting back a couple of tears.

"You're more than justified in your anger Bolin. Just don't let it change you, because if you're not careful it can turn you into a monster." Shizuo said as if speaking from experience, looking the younger man square in the eye. Before Bolin could respond, he heard Mako and Asami enter his apartment.

"Well, looks like I can get into my apartment now." The former earthbender said as he got up.

"Thanks for the talk Doc." Bolin said as he shook the man's hand and left.

* * *

Tong Sato woke up with a massive migraine and his chest felt like it had been beaten with a sledgehammer.

"Ah, good to see you're awake Mr. Sato." Tong heard a dark voice say. He slowly turned his head to see none other than Amon standing over him.

"I apologize for the extreme methods it took for this meeting to happen, but a man with your lifestyle is very hard to get a hold of." The masked man said. Tong found himself being yanked up off the gurney he was on by two men in yellow versions of Equalist uniforms, feeling something pulling on his chest. He looked down to see a metal circle with a pair of wires going down into what looked like a small battery.

"You suffered a bit of a heart injury, shrapnel I'm afraid. That magnet on your chest is currently the only thing keeping you alive." Amon said as he then turned to leave the small room, Tong being dragged out by two men. Tong was taken to a balcony that was over a large lab with men in yellow coats worked on various machines.

"I have use of a man of your intelligence Mr. Sato. Welcome to Advanced Idea Mechanics."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. When Push comes to Shove

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 12: When Push comes to Shove

Korra rode Naga through the night streets, hoping to find Kuzon on his nightly patrol of the city. Kuzon had been active as Nomad for two weeks and so far the public's reaction was astoundingly positive, even if they didn't know that this Nomad was actually the original. Kuzon wanted that to stay a secret however as he still wanted a private life and, if what Korra had to deal with by being The Avatar was any indication of what a hero with a public identity had to go through, he'd make sure that secret was one he'd take to his grave.

As Korra rode she saw a group of men in purple and grey armor in the distance, loading people into a couple of vans. Korra decided to see what was going on and had Naga speed up. She also saw Councilman Tarrlok standing among the armored men.

"What's going on here?! Where are these clowns taking those people?" Korra asked as she hopped off of Naga and marched up to Tarrlok. The Councilman simply chuckled and replied,

"These 'clowns' as you put it, are my new task force. Hired personally by me and fully sanctioned to deal with all Equalist agents, supporters, or sympathizers. Also for future reference they're called Sentinels."

To say Korra was angry would be an understatement.

"As for where we're taking these people, they'll be held in an internment camp until this whole Equalist business is dealt with." Tarrlok said.

"The Avatar? Help! We didn't do anything! We're not Equalists!" A man from inside one of the vans shouted desperately once he noticed Korra.

"I'm not an Equalist! My grandson is a waterbender!" An elderly woman cried from another van.

"This is wrong. As The Avatar I demand you let these people go." Korra ordered, but Tarrlok just chuckled.

"Ah, but you aren't the Avatar. You're just a half baked Avatar that can't even airbend, so leave this to the grownups little girl." The Councilman said, his voice laced with slightly hidden malice as Korra looked on, both hurt and angry at his words.

Before Korra could do anything she would possibly regret, Kuzon as The Nomad leaped down from the top of a building.

"What's going on here?" Nomad asked, in an almost rehearsed no-nonsense tone, as he stepped in-between Korra and Tarrlok.

"Ah, The Nomad, just the man I wanted to see." The Councilman said as he gave a sickeningly friendly smile.

"And why would that be?" Nomad asked with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

"I was hoping you'd join my task force. I feel that a trusted hero to the people would be a great addition and since Korra here had already made her choice clear, I'll just ask..." Tarrlok began but was cut off by Nomad holding up his hand, signalling him to stop.

"Sorry, but no thanks. This task force of yours is meant to be a solution to the Equalists right?" The Man out of Time asked, receiving a nod from Tarrlok.

"Well all I see here are people being arrested and taken away with no trial or basic rights. This isn't a solution, because it's no different than what the Equalists are doing now or what the Fire Nation did during the war." Nomad said, glaring at the Councilman.

"Well then. I have no choice but to order for your arrest Nomad." Tarrlok said as he snapped his fingers and ten Sentinels surrounded them.

"I was hoping you would join us so as to avoid this, but seeing as how you want to be difficult we'll do it the hard way." Tarrlok said as his men began to close in on Kuzon. Korra was about to do something, when suddenly a thwiping sound filled the air. Soon Tarrlok and all of his Sentinel's were covered in webbing as none other than Spider-Man swung down and picked both of them up.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" Spider-Man asked as he swung the duo away, Naga following from the ground. They landed in a small lot several blocks away where Spider-Man set them down.

"Thanks for the help son." Kuzon said, holding out his hand. Spider-Man shook it as Korra then saw Mako and Asami driving up the street.

"Korra thank goodness we found you! Oh, and The Nomad too." Asami said as she got out of her car.

"What am I chopped liver?" The arachnid hero asked no one in particular as he crossed his arms.

"We got trouble, these guys in purple are rounding up almost every non-bender in the city. They're claiming that they're Equalists or Equalists sympathizers, but I know there can't be _that_ many in the city." Mako said, earning surprised looks from Korra, Kuzon, and possibly Spider-Man though it was hard to tell due to the goggles he wore.

"We need to go free those people now." Korra said as she hopped up on Naga.

"No Korra, not now." Nomad said as he stepped in front of the polar bear-dog.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Korra snapped out.

"I am. We can't just run in, free those people, and run out. We need to shut down Tarrlok first, otherwise they'll end up right back in those cells in no time." The Nomad said in a tone that left little room to argue. Korra sighed as she hopped off of Naga.

"All right, so what _do_ we do?" Korra asked.

"We split into two teams. Korra, you and these two try to find anything you can on Tarrlok, because I have a feeling an operation on this scale isn't entirely legal." Korra, Mako, and Asami nodded as Kuzon continued.

"Spider-Man and I will scout around the internment camps and figure out how many there are and how many people are being held there. It'll make things easier once we move to break them out. Everyone clear?" The Nomad finished.

"Crystal." Everyone replied as they began to head out to do their respective assignments.

* * *

It was an average night in Bolin and Mako's apartment building. Shizuo Bana was reading in his apartment, sweet old Miss Mai was making tea, and Bolin was on the roof. This last part was not so average. He was shirtless and had dirt lines smeared all over him in tribal patterns and sat within a dirt circle which was in the shape of yet another tribal pattern that roughly looked like the number four if one were to look hard enough at it. Bolin then began to chant in an ancient tongue. If science would not return his bending, then he would contact the spirit of the Earth itself to restore it.

* * *

It was not long before Sentinels reached the apartment building. They knocked down the door and arrested Miss Mai.

"What until my Pahka hears about this! He works for the paper and he'll have this travesty of justice on tomorrows front page!" Mai yelled. Three Sentinels then busted down Shizuo's door.

"You are to come for questioning regarding your views on the Equalists, please come quietly or we will use force." One of them said. Shizuo sat his book down and said,

"I can tell you right now I am not now, nor have I ever, been affiliated with the Equalists." The three men looked at each other before one said,

"Are you a bender?" To which Shizuo replied,

"No I am not." The Sentinel's moved on him as one said,

"Then you're coming with us." They took hold of him forcibly and threw him out into the hall, Shizuo hitting the wall and falling down.

"Please stop! You're making me angry!" Shizuo pleaded, but this only made the Sentinels laugh.

"Oh, we're making you angry huh? Well we wouldn't want that." One said as he kicked Shizuo hard in the gut. Suddenly Shizuo started twitching and was soon writhing around on the floor in pain.

"Man, you must be a real wimp! I didn't kick ya _that_ hard." Suddenly the sound of fabric ripping could be heard as Shizuo was seemingly growing out of his clothes.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Shizuo yelled in pain as his skin began to turn grey. Soon a seven foot, six inch tall grey skinned behemoth was looking down at the Sentinels.

"Well, well, well. You must be the idiots that riled the Doc up enough to let out your's truly." The monster said, his red eyes almost burning into the three men's souls.

I guess I should introduce myself, so I'm The Hulk." The grey skinned monster said. Suddenly it grabbed one of the Sentinels heads and lifted him up.

"And you're dead." It said as it threw the Sentinal straight up, sending him crashing through the floors of the building and threw the roof.

* * *

A green ethereal light surrounded Bolin as he continued his chant. He could feel his bending beginning to come back as the light shined brighter shades of green. However suddenly a man blasted through through the roof, which destroyed half the dirt symbol Bolin had made. This made the former earthbender stop chanting and scream in surprise. Soon the green light became bright orange as it then exploded, sending Bolin flying off the roof and into the park that was on the other side of the building.

Bolin got up, his body feeling oddly numb, as he walked through the bushes and into the empty nighttime park. He lumbered over to the small pond, disoriented. His foot steps sounded oddly heavy to him, as he collapsed in front of the water. The streetlight shined down on the river and he caught his reflection in it.

"AAAAAAAH!" He yelled in a deeper, more gravely voice. Bolin was now a lot larger, roughly six feet, seven inches tall, and he was now bald and his skin was an orange rock-like substance. He also had four large fingers and four large toes. He quickly got up and ran into the park, knowing the world had no place for the _thing_ he had become.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Man Plans while No One Laughs

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, before you read this, I HIGHLY suggest reading the newly revised chapter 10. It will eliminate any possible confusion. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Man Plans while No One Laughs

The Hulk leaped through the city. He knew all too well that it wouldn't be long before his other half would manage to reassert himself and he wanted to have his fun before that happened. The Hulk heard a large thunderous noise coming from near the outskirts of the city, almost like an explosion. He smiled in anticipation of the possible conflict and if there was no conflict to be had, then he'd make his own.

The Hulk reached the area where he'd heard the explosion. He looked around and saw nothing except a large smoking crater.

"Wonder what did that." The Hulk said as he scratched his head.

"I was unaware this world possessed trolls. Tell me Grey One, will thou provide the Son of Odin with a proper battle?" A booming voice from above the grey skinned behemoth said. The Hulk looked up to see a man floating above him.

He had long golden hair, which almost seemed to glow under the light of the full moon, with a metal winged helmet that bore a spike on the top upon his head. The man's attire was indeed odd though as he wore a red cape which was held in place by two metal plates, a sleeveless black tunic and a belt that had two more metal plates, long black leather gloves that stopped just below the elbow, and light blue pants with black knee high boots. The golden haired man also held a large stone sledgehammer with a short handle in his hand.

"Who're you supposed to be Goldie Locks?" The Hulk asked as he got ready to rush the man. The grey skinned beast knew not what made him so eager to fight this man as everyone he had fought before were easily beaten, but this stranger with a hammer had an aura about him that almost screamed that he was a worthy opponent.

"I have been called many names troll. You however may call me Thor." The flying man said as he began to swing his hammer by it's leather strap until it became but a blur.

"I dunno what a troll is, but I'm The Hulk and I'm the Strongest One there is!" The Hulk boasted confidently. Thor just smirked and replied,

"We shall see troll."

* * *

Tong Sato was in a world of pain. He had passed out again shortly after his talk with Amon, but was now waking up again as he heard the sound of someone singing the "Girls from Ba Sing Se" in a rather off key tone.

"Please, stop. I don't think I'm up for torture right now." Tong said as he slowly sat up on the bench he was on.

"Oh you young people today just don't appreciate the classics." An elderly voice said. Tong's vision slowly focused as he looked at the old man that sat at a work bench. The man turned and the young Sato got a look at the man's face.

"Professor Yinsen?!" Tong asked in both excitement and shock.

"Ah, so you remember me then Tong? I'm surprised considering you spent only a year at the university before graduating." The old man said with some humor in his voice.

"Professor you're the smartest man on the planet! By the time I left you were close to figuring out near unlimited energy!" Tong said exclaimed, only to clutch his heart in pain before falling over. Yinsen rushed to his side and helped him up. Though in pain, the gears Tong's brilliant mind began to turn.

"Professor, in you're energy experiments used magnets and transistors to make a kind of arc reactor right?" Tong said breathlessly as he felt damp and bandaged place where his heart was.

"Yes that's right. Why?" Yinsen confirmed and queried.

"I'm gonna get me a new heart." Tong said with determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Asami discreetly made their way into Tarrlok's office. They turned it upside down trying to find something they could use against the corrupt councilman but found nothing. Whatever Tarrlok was hiding, he hid it well.

"I can't believe this!" Korra yelled in frustration as she kicked a bookcase, which caused it to fall over and reveal a safe.

"Anyone know how to crack a safe?" Asami asked as she received shrugs from Korra and Mako.

"Well I've fought a safe cracker before. Nasty guy, but his costume was hilarious! Seriously, how he could stand wearing that much padding in the summer is beyond me." A familiar voice said from the office window. The trio turned and saw Spider-Man hop in.

"Where's Nomad?" Korra asked, feeling a little uneasy though reminding herself Kuzon had survived ten years in a war zone no problem.

_'Except getting frozen...' _She thought.

"Nomad's scouting the last interment camp. There's five of them and the first four have around 750 people each so far, give or take, some of them even former benders." Spider-Man said, causing the trio before him to look at incredulous.

"Former benders! Tarrlok is out of his mind! They'd be the last people on Earth that would join the Equalists!" Korra ranted in a hushed tone so as not to attract unwanted attention from outside.

"Something tells me this isn't about trying to stop the Equalists anymore." Mako said as Spider-Man then walked over to the safe and webbed it, before yanking the door off.

"Why'd you do that?!" Asami whispered into his ear harshly.

"Come on, it's not like you guys were being real subtle." Spider-Man said casually as he reached in and pulled out a file labeled "Operation: Rising Spirit".

The four read over the documents and plans inside the file and were horrified to say the least. Operation: Rising Spirit was Tarrlok's end game to wipe out the Equalist cause once and for all. In a week's time he was going to kill everyone in the internment camps after they were filled to the brim with every non-bender in the city, making it look like the Equalists did it thus insuring that no self respecting non-bender would join them and give him the authority to start an all out war right within Republic City.

"And he ends up looking like a hero at the cost of 35,000 lives." Mako said as he clenched his fists, his knuckles giving off small sparks of flame.

We need to get this to Tenzin now." Korra said as she quickly grabbed the document and put it in her jacket.

"HEY! Who's in there?!" A guard yelled from the otherside of the door, everyone in the realizing the lamp light gave them away.

"Okay, next time we go somewhere else and read the big top secret document. Agreed?" Spider-Man said to which everyone replied,

"Agreed!"

Thinking quickly, Spider-Man webbed the handle to the door and opened the window.

"I'm gonna throw you guys out the window now." Spider-Man said in a calm tone, causing the trio to look afraid before he did indeed throw them out the fourth story window before making a large web which they fell in.

"That guy's nuts." Mako said breathlessly as his heart pounded in his ears.

"Maybe, but at least we got something to use against Tarrlok." Korra said as she then whistled for Naga.

* * *

Tarrlok sat rather pleased at the day's events. Sure The Nomad wasn't in his Sentinel program, but there was time for that yet. No his plan was going off without a hitch. Soon the internment camps would have every non-bender in the city, well over 35,000 people, and then the next part of his plan could commence.

However Tarrlok soon noticed that this was not the way to his home. In fact it was the slums of Republic City.

"Ryu! What is the meaning of this?! I'll have you fired." Tarrlok said as he rolled down the privacy window to yell at his chauffeur. However the man in the front seat was not his driver. The man pointed a pistol at Tarrlok's head and fired. The man got out, revealing the large white skull on his shirt, and walked off down the street.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Avenge the Wrongs

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 14: Avenge the Wrongs

Korra, Mako, and Asami rushed to Air Temple Island. It had taken them the better part of the night to get across the city as Tarrlok's office was close to the city's border. The sun was already rising and the trio was dog tired, the knowledge they would defunct any kind of sanction the Sentinels had and put a stop to Tarrlok's plan spurred them on!

Upon reaching the island, Korra ran to Tenzin's bedroom and pounded on the door. The airbending master sleepily opened it and yawned rather loudly.

"Korra? What's this..." Tenzin started, but was cut off by Korra who explained everything about Tarrlok's master plan. Whatever lingering tiredness Tenzin had was shattered as he listened intently before rushing back into his room and dialing his phone.

"Get me Chief Beifong right now!" Tenzin ordered into the phone. He didn't wait long as someone picked up on the other end.

"Lin, you've got to shut those Sentinel's down right now. Tarrlok's planning to..." The airbender began, but stopped once the voice on the other end started.

_"Hello Councilman Tenzin. I am the leader of the Sentinels. I cannot_ reveal_ my name due to security reasons, however you may call me Master Mold. What can I do for you?" _

Tenzin hung up and shook his head worriedly.

"What was it Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"Lin isn't running the police anymore, it's the Sentinels." Tenzin replied in a grave tone.

* * *

Tong Sato had done it. With the help of Yinsen he had built a power source, an arc reactor, that not only kept his heart beating. However in order to do so, Tong had to be encased in a large and bulky armor in order to contain the reactor safely. The armor was relatively easy to build, the two geniuses having built it within 15 hours from the parts of the Equalist Mecha Tanks that would soon be deployed. The armor would protect Tong from any attacks, but also increase his strength ten fold and was outfitted with the Equalist's electric glove technology though amplified by the reactor in Tong's chest . The downside was that if Tong ever removed the chest plate of the armor, he would die.

"Alright Tong, it'll take the motor a few minutes to warm up, then we make our move." Yinsen said as Tong laid on a work table inside the grey armor. Yinsen then put on an electric glove and began to walk out the lab door.

"Yinsen what are you doing?!" Tong yelled, the helmet giving his voice a slight metallic ring to it.

"What I must." Yinsen said sadly as he opened the door and began firing wildly at the guards outside.

"YINSEN!" Tong yelled as he felt the motors in the armor kicking in. As Tong slowly rose off the work table, several Equalist's rushed in and froze at the sight of the metal man before them.

"What is that thing?" One Equalist asked in a hushed tone.

"It looks like some kinda, iron... man?" Another Equalist responded.

"Iron Man huh? I like the sound of that." Tong said as he blasted the three of the Equalists' with his own electrical gloves, which sent them flying out of the room due to the force.

"Huh, maybe a better name for these would be repulsors." Tong said to himself as he punched the other few Equalists that were left, who all tried to shock him with their gloves but to no avail. As Tong made it outside he saw the lifeless body of Yinsen, a knife in his chest. Tong felt his blood boiling with anger as he went on a rampage through the lab.

* * *

_"It is with a heavy heart that I inform you all that the illustrious former leader of the Sentinel's Coucilman Tarrlok was found dead this morning. However the Sentinels will do all within our power to make sure the Equalist threat is dealt with and all of Councilman Tarrlok's dreams of a safe Republic City are realized. Rest easy Republic City. The Sentinel's are watching you."_

This was the message that was broadcast into every radio in Republic City. And it was a message that chilled Korra to the bone. The Sentinel's took over the police to insure that Tarrlok's plans would succeed. But what they didn't count on was one angry Avatar.

"Tenzin, make a call to the United Forces. Mako Asami, we're going to find Nomad, Spider-Man, try and track down Daredevil, and get Bolin." Korra said as she began to walk out of Tenzin's living room, Asami and Mako following.

"And what then?" Asami asked as Korra hopped up on Naga.

"We're going to take back Republic City."

* * *

As Tong rampaged his way across the large lab, he paid little mind to what he destroyed. All he knew was that he would ruin as much of Amon's technology as he could. He smashed his way into another small lab where a man and a girl were. The man had light brown hair and was standing next to a table full of vials of a blue chemical along with an ant farm on it. The girl however laid motionless on a medical gurney, with some time of yellow liquid dripping into her via an IV. At the back of the room was what appeared to be a meteorite hooked up to various machinery.

"Don't hurt me! I'm working as fast as I can!" The man yelled in fear of the armored man in front of him.

"Are you an Equalist?" Tong asked in a dark voice, made all the more menacing by the metallic reverb his helmet gave off. The man calmed down slightly as he said,

"No I'm not. I'm Dr. Haruto Po. Are you with the United Forces?" Dr. Po asked, causing Tong to put his hands down to show he wasn't a threat.

"No, I'm Tong Sato." The Iron Man said, causing Haruto to look at him curiously.

"_The_ Tong Sato? So you're an Equalist then." Haruto said, causing Tong to glare at him under his helmet.

"I'd sooner die than join these murderers." Tong said. Haruto just shook his head thoughtfully before he turned back to his work.

"What're you working on anyway?" Tong asked as he walked further into the lab.

"Officially? A way to make poisons more deadly, my method being to work out a chemical to increase the size of the particles in the poison to make it spread faster. Unofficially? I'm working on a way to _save_ her." Haruto replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Tong asked walking over to the sleeping girl, his boots of led cracking the tile floor slightly.

"She was stung by a rare breed of wasp. The venom is very slow acting, but the effects are detrimental at any rate. She was one of my students at the University I taught at, so when the Equalist's kidnapped me I refused to do anything until they allowed me to also work on a cure for her." Dr. Po replied.

"And the IV?" The Iron Man asked as he poked the bag.

"It's a reverse of what I'm working on for the Equalist's. An anti-venom with a solution that causes the venom's particles to shrink to the point that it's no longer lethal."

Haruto explained causing Tong to nod his head a little, unable to do much else due to the helmet.

"And the meteorite?" Tong asked as he looked over at the slightly glowing rock.

"It was there when I got here. Apparently Amon wants to try and use it as a power source for something." Po said as he turned back to his work. Before anymore could be said, the sound of Equalist reinforcements rushing in could be heard.

"Get behind me Po, this is going to get messy." Tong said as he readied his repulsors. However before the Equalist's could get close, something large and grey fell from the ceiling.

"HAST THOU HAD ENOUGH TROLL?! IS THOR TOO MUCH FOR THOU TO WITHSTAND?!" A loud voice called from above as a man with golden hair, a winged helmet, and red cape flew down spinning a hammer.

"That all ya got ya hammer slingin' pansy?" The grey monster asked as he gave a cocky smirk.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor yelled as he threw his hammer at the beast, which knocked the monster straight into the lab Tong was in, dumping the blue chemical Haruto was working on all over him, and slamming right into the meteorite. Due to the sudden jostle and extreme force of the blow, the meteorite began to glow ever brighter before it let loose a massive explosion of radiation.

* * *

It was daylight as a man collapsed on a beach. He wore a green and black stripped t-shirt with brown pants and shoes. He had been on the run all night from the Sentinel's who tried to arrest him for being an Equalist, even though he had previously been an earthbender before Amon took his bending. He managed to lose them, but was now exhausted from all the running he had to do. Suddenly without warning he was enveloped in a massive explosion of light as he felt his whole body seemingly dissolve into the sand beneath him.

* * *

Mako was driving with Asami down through the country around the city, taking a shortcut, while Korra had gone another route on Naga. Soon their car was thrown off the road by a gigantic blast of energy. Before Asami blacked out she could have sworn Mako was covered in fire.

* * *

After the smoke cleared, the entire underground base of Advanced Idea Mechanics was in ruins with a large gaping hole at the top. Tong pushed some debris off himself. He had been shielded from the radiation thanks to his armor also having a lead lining. Thor came out of the wreckage with not a scratch on him. Tong looked around for a moment before an inch high girl with insect wings appeared in front of his face plate.

"Hi! I'm June Vadao, who're you? Oh! Are you a superhero like Spider-Man? Lemme guess, you're Iron Man right?" The girl said very excitedly. Tong jumped back slightly in shock.

"Pixies as well as trolls? I doth say, this world is feeling more and more like Asgard every moment!" Thor said as he watched the tiny girl flutter around. Suddenly something very large began to move around in the debris. Suddenly a 50 foot tall man came up out of the wreckage.

"And a giant too! Verily, I believe I am beginning to enjoy this world very much!" The Thunder God said as the giant was suddenly enveloped in a blue glow before shrinking back down to normal size. It was Haruto Po himself! Before anything could be said a roar echoed through the destroyed laboratory. A large green monster burst from the wreckage before collapsing and changing into a man. The man got up and looked around him, holding up the rags that were once his pants.

"Did, did I do this?" The man asked as Haruto walked up to him and said,

"No, you didn't." Tong looked at the man for a second before saying,

"You're Shizuo Bana! I read an article about you once, you were working on a cure for muscular dystrophy before you were in a car crash. But, um, why can you turn into giant green monster?"

Shizuo gave a grief filled sigh.

"Yeah, I lost my wife in that crash. After that I threw myself into my work. I had developed a cure for muscular dystrophy alright, but I found that it caused increased anger. Whenever I would get angry I would just blow up without warning, so I had to be careful. Then one night, I was in my lab working on some chemicals to try to counteract the anger increase of the serum, but there was a storm outside. The wind blew the window open and when I tried to close it, lightning struck. It caused the first transformation. However I know for a fact The Hulk is grey."

Shizuo said as he looked over at the burnt out remains of the large meteorite that laid off to the side of the room.

"Whatever that radiation did, it changed The Hulk into something else." Shizuo finished causing everyone to look at him with pity. However, while Tong felt sorry for the man, his mind was at work.

"Alright everyone, we all have unique abilities right? I think we should use them to stop the Equalists. To avenge the wrongs they've done." The armored man said as everyone else looked to each other.

"We can be avengers!" June exclaimed as she did a loop-de-loop.

"Aye Man of Iron! I have knowledge of these Equalists and rest assured, the God of Thunder shall aid thee in thine quest!" Thor bellowed as he held his placed his hand on Tong's armored shoulder.

"I abhor violence, but these Equalists do need to be stopped before more innocent people get hurt." Haruto said as he stepped closer to Thor and Tong.

"The Hulk isn't on anyone's side, but with a the Thunder Spirit himself to keep it in check... I guess I'm in." Shizuo said as he stood with the other four.

"Avengers, huh June? I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Lord Amon! One of the AIM bases has been destroyed by an explosion!" An Equalist said as he rushed into Amon's throne room.

"It matters not. We are beginning the take over first thing in the morning. These Sentinels have forced my hand sooner than I would have liked, but they will pay for daring to defy me. I shall send them to their _doom_."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. A World of True Believers

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Chapter 15: A World of True Believers

Bolin ran, faster and farther than he ever could before, back when he was human. Back when his life didn't take a nosedive into tragedy too terrible even for the pulps. Back before he lost his bending and transformed into this…big…orange hided…thing that he had now been reduced too, that even the spirits, as benevolent as they could be, had decided he was to be. He ran, fast and far into the forest outside of Republic City, doing his best to hold back whatever tears would come from his new form, if crying was something he could even do now.

As he made his way, he came to a sudden and abrupt stop the sheer momentum of body's newly acquired weight going as fast as he was pushing him into the trunk of a tree, and nearly pulling it out of his roots. What sounded like a massive explosion of some sort struck his hears, splitting the silence of the cool winter morning in twine. In the distance, through the dense layer of leafless branches, he could make out a cloud of smoke rising into the star-studded sky, the light of the moon giving it a most eerie quality.

Remembering for a moment that he was still Bolin Gao and that the explosion meant people could have been hurt, which was a rising statistical probability in this day and age, he turned to follow the smoke. As he resumed movement, he sniffled, and wiped his eyes. Twin drops fell towards the earth.

* * *

Mako's head was ringing. He felt as though he had just taken a plunge after getting beamed in the head by the rock at a pro bending match. His eyes took about as long to get back into focus when he finally opened them, gazing upon the sky. With a grunt, attempted to get back up to his feet only to find himself back on the snow as soon as he tried. Tilting his head to the left, he saw the smoking remains of the car he and Asami had taken and heard the flames crackling as the ringing started to die down.

This did not hold his attention for long, however, as another site quickly stole it from him. Not to far from where he lay, in between himself and the wreckage, Asami was sprawled face first across the ground, unnaturally still.

His voice crackling, he yelled out as best he could, "Asami!"

Turning himself onto his stomach with a pained expression, Mako began to crawl towards her, fingers ignoring the chilling bite of the snow as he clawed forward with a surge of adrenaline. Reaching her unconscious form, he managed to get to his knees and with a tug that required great effort on his part in his condition, turned her over onto her back. Checking her pulse, he let out a sigh of relief when he found out that it was still beating, and allowed himself to fall back once more onto the ground, panting heavily.

His respite though, did not last long. For, not a minute afterwards, he began hearing what sounded like heavy footfalls, crunching into the snow. Looking towards the part of the forest where it seemed to come from, it rose in volume with each passing step.

"Uhhhhh…"

Mako turned his head to the right as this groan escaped Asami's lips, her eyes fluttering for a few moments before deciding instead to shoot open. Using her arms, she pulled the top half of her body off up the ground and yelled out, "Mako!"

It was at that moment, that some…thing...the same one making the heavy footfalls, bursted the tree line right before tripping due to the slight but unexpected drop in elevation between the forest and the road in this area. Like an orange stone in an avalanche, it tumbled over towards the pair, stopping just shy of Mako.

Not needing to be told, both he and Asami jumped to their feet at this and took several wonky steps back.

"What is that thing!?" Asked Mako.

"I don't know!" Responded Asami.

As the rock like behemoth attempted to get back its bearings, the pair acted out of instinct. Mako hurled a fireball at it while Asami decided to try and deck it with a fist. However, it wasn't long before Mako noticed that Asami's arm seemed to stretch out the five or so feet between them and the monster and Asami noticed that, much like she had seen the moment before she blacked out, Mako was on fire when he sent the flame towards it.

Their subsequent reactions, other than being completely expected and understandable, did their best to drown each other out.

"Asami! Your arm just stretched out like it was made of taffy!"

"Mako! Your body's completely on fire!"

At this the rock monster froze, getting a good look at them.

"Mako? Asami? It's me, Bolin!" The... thing said in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Bolin? What'd you do with my brother?!" Mako, still covered in fire, accused as he shot more blasts of flame at Bolin. Seeing as how the flames did nothing against his rock-like exterior, Bolin sighed.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice bro." Bolin said as he walked up to Asami, his brother still flinging flames at him. Taking a deep breath as he stood over Asami, the thing formerly known as Bolin said,

"Mako slept with a stuffed platypus-bear which he called Wa-Wa for 12 years, wet the bed until he was 13, and..."

Bolin was soon cut off by a pair of flame covered hands wrapping around his mouth.

"ALRIGHT! It's _gotta_ be Bolin, because only he would be able to _make up _all of that and embarrass me in such a short amount of time." Mako said as he felt his brother smirking underneath his hands.

Suddenly the trio heard a moaning sound as they say the trunk to Asami's smashed car, which had been loosened in the crash, open by itself.

"Hi guys, you... okay?" A disembodied voice that sounded a lot like Jinora's said as the trio looked around, frightened.

"AH! Rock monster!" The voice said as Bolin was then struck by a blast of wind.

"Jinora? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Asami asked as she walked carefully toward the source of the voice, feeling around carefully.

"I wanted to help you two. I thought you might need it since Korra wouldn't be around." Jinora's voice said again as Asami finally found the girl, though she couldn't see her. Slowly the girl faded into sight, looking rather embarrassed. That look soon turned into fear as she disappeared again at seeing Bolin standing next to the still flaming Mako.

"It's alright it's me Bolin." The thing said as he waved his four fingered hand at the general area Jinora was in. The girl slowly reappeared as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Um, what happened to you?" Jinora asked, causing Bolin to sigh.

"I tried to get my bending back by doing this weird ritual I read in a book. Then something messed it up and I ended up this...thing." The rocky fellow said as Mako walked over to his brother.

"You lost your bending and didn't tell me?" Mako asked, a little hurt his brother wouldn't come to him with such an important matter.

"I was gonna, but then I found that stupid ritual and thought I could get it back before anyone noticed." Bolin admitted as he hung his orange head in shame.

* * *

Korra rode Naga through the outskirts of the city, trying to come across one of the internment camps Spider-Man had told her about, hoping to find Nomad there. Suddenly she heard a large explosion to her left. She stopped Naga and looked up to see a shining white light from beyond the tree that then shimmered down. Just then, what looked to be a small meteorite crash landed in front of her and Naga. Korra hopped off the polar bear-dog and looked at the rock. As Korra got closer the rock let loose a blast of the same white light that she had seen before and soon lost consciousness.

* * *

_Korra awoke to find herself in a misty forest. Naga was nowhere to be seen and she was certain this was not the forest she had just been in. Rising to her feet, she looked around and say nothing but more trees and even more mist._

_"Hello Korra. I was hoping to see you soon, though not under these circumstances." A man's voice said, his tone calm and collected. Korra turned to see none other than Avatar Aang himself, wearing blue and white robes with glowing blue eyes not too dissimilar to the Avatar State._

_"Aang? Am I dead?" Korra asked, fear filling her being._

_"Oh no. You are simply having an out of body experience, which has caused you to connect with your spiritual self." Aang said as he walked closer to Korra._

_"Then what are _you_ doing here?" The younger Avatar asked. Aang waved his hand and an ethereal light engulfed them both, taking them from the misty forest they had been in._

_"In my time in the spirit world I have become what is known as a Watcher. There are many Watchers from many different worlds and even universes. We see many events unfold, many alternate timelines, the way things could or could not have gone. However the one rule of the Watchers is that we must only observe, never to interfere. I have broken this rule as I have seen that dark times are ahead Korra."_

_Suddenly a portal opened, revealing five people. __One man in a suit of armor, the other was a great hulking green beast that then changed into a man, another was a giant who then shrunk down to the size of an average man, a man with golden hair and a hammer, and finally very tiny girl with insect wings._

_"Alright everyone, we all have unique abilities right? I think we should use them to stop the Equalists. To avenge the wrongs they've done." The armored man said as everyone else looked to each other._

_"We can be avengers!" The small girl exclaimed as she did a loop-de-loop._

_"What is this? Who are those guys?" Korra asked as the portal closed.  
_

_"They are a part of the solution. The man in the lab coat and the insect-like girl gained great powers from a meteorite Amon was hoping to use to power a great war machine. However it was unstable and let loose a massive explosion of energies, changing all within its blast radius." Aang said as another portal opened revealing Jinora who kept disappearing and reappearing, Mako who was ablaze but did not show pain at all, Asami who could stretch her body like rubber, and a rock creature who was revealed to be Bolin._

_"Your friends and my granddaughter have been given abilities as well, though Bolin not by the meteorite." Aang continued as he showed Korra how Bolin came to posses his current form._

_"That rock you found in the forest was a piece of this larger meteorite that broke off during the explosion. It has caused a change in you as well Korra. It has made you stronger than even the Avatar State." Aang said as Korra looked confused._

_"What do you mean? What'd that thing do me?!" Korra asked, surprised and afraid if that green monster was any indication of what the meteorite's energies were capable of._

_"The enegies have increased your bending abilities to levels no one would think possible or dream could be so. You now possess diamond hard skin and strength that outclasses any earthbender, your firebending has become energybending due to the fact fire was the first element the energybenders of old wielded, and your recently awakened airbending now gives you the power to fly without the need of a glider. Korra you are, for lack of a better term, a true marvel. It is with these new found powers you must lead."_

_"Lead what? Republic City? The world?!" The younger Avatar asked, growing more confused by the minute._

_"No, you will lead this new Silver Age of heroes just as my dear friend Kuzon Ryuzaki lead the Golden Age of heroes." The Watcher said as he then showed a portal of Kuzon fighting in the 100 Year War along side a slightly younger boy in a domino mask, a flying man with pointed ears and wing-like fins on his ankles that wore scaly green trunks, and a man covered in fire that looked nearly identical to what Mako had become._

_"This new Heroic Age will bring many more heroes than what was in Kuzon's time. And with heroes will come villains. You can't lead this new age of heroes as the Avatar. You must become one of are many things the Avatar cannot afford to be: a vigilante."_

_Korra's head drooped a little at that. Aang walked up to her and grabbed her chin lightly as he turned her head up to look at her in the eye._

_"But nothing says anyone has to know you're the Avatar." Aang said with slight humor in his voice. Korra gasped as she felt energy flow over her. A small mirror-like portal appeared in front of her to reveal she was wearing a costume. Her hair hung loose without any of her usual affixments, and had a black domino mask on her face. She also wore a black one piece bathing suit that had a yellow lightning bolt running down the front. She also wore black thigh high boots, long black gloves that went all the way up to the middle of her biceps, and a long blue sash around her waist.  
_

_"Okay, um, why would I ever wear this?" Korra asked, clearly not amused._

_"That's the point. You wouldn't wear it, which is what makes it the perfect disguise." The elder Avatar said seriously._

_"That...actually makes sense." The younger Avatar admitted with a sigh as she took another look at herself._

_'Well, I do look good in it. There's that at least.' She thought as she looked herself over._

_"Korra, in a 24 hours Republic City will be a war zone. Go and collect the other heroes. Go get your friends and my granddaughter, the four who are fantastic, the Avengers, the Web Slinger, the Man Without Fear, and the Man out of Time. I will give you their locations. The last thing I give you is knowledge of how to use your new abilities as there is no time for your to figure them out on your own. Goodbye for now Avatar Korra and good luck."_

_Aang said as he touched Korra's forehead with his finger and in a flash of white, disappeared._

* * *

Korra stood in front of Naga, wearing the costume she had worn in the Spirit World. She walked over to Naga and picked up the large polar bear-dog easily as she then took the air and flew very fast toward Air Temple Island. She reached it within four minutes and landed discretely. She sat Naga down and petted her companion as she said,

"This is going to be too dangerous for you girl. I need you stay here." Naga whined, but curled up on the ground as Korra then knelt down and petted her head.

"Good girl." The marvelous young woman said as she then floated up and flew to the city.

* * *

Korra reached the newly formed Avengers who were standing in the middle of a small clearing, making plans for how to attack the Equalists. They looked up when they saw a human shaped shadow floating over them.

"You want to stop the Equalists? Come to the Pro-Bending Arena as soon as you can." Korra said as she began to fly off.

"And who are you supposed to be Miss..." The Iron Man asked Korra as Aang's words echoed in her mind.

"Um...Marvel? I'm a friend don't worry, I want to stop the Equalists just as much as you." She responded, to which the hammer wielder called out,

"Then we shall aid thee Ms. Marvel, so swears Thor!"

As Korra flew she smiled to herself.

"Ms. Marvel huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

Korra flew through the city very quickly, coming across Spider-Man in battle with an orange hooded man on a rocket glider. He chased the webbed wonder up the side of a building.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. DOWN CAME THE GOBLIN AND TOOK THE SPIDER OUT!" The Goblin cackled out as he rammed into the Spider with his glider, knocking him onto the roof above. The Goblin took out a small pumpkin and was about to throw it at the downed hero, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. The Goblin turned and saw a Water Tribe girl in a black costume floating in mid air glaring at him behind a domino mask.

"Huh, a flying girl. Well then girly, CATCH!" The Goblin said as he tossed the pumpkin at Korra, who indeed caught it. After a moment it exploded like a grenade. After a moment the Goblin said,

"Where's the blood? There was supposed to be a spray of blood!"

The villain's blood rain cold as he say the flying girl completely unharmed by the explosion.

"Diamond hard skin." Korra said as a smirk formed on her face.

"Hey Gobby!" A familiar voice yelled as The Goblin looked down to see a web covered fist head straight for his face. He was knocked off his glider and began to fall down to the street, but was caught by a webline and pulled back up to the roof where Spider-Man webbed him up.

"That's a wrap!" Spider-Man said as Korra groaned at the pun.

"Yeah, not my best work but I used all my good material while I was fighting this lunatic. Thanks for distracting him though while I got a breather Miss..."

"Marvel. Ms. Marvel. I heard you took on Amon so if you want to stop the Equalists for good head to the Pro-Bending Arena." Korra said as she flew off.

* * *

Daredevil was in mid battle with the assassin Bullseye. Daredevil dodged several shuriken as he flipped around the rooftop he and Bullseye fought on. The crazed assassin threw a knife, causing the vigilante to fall over. As Bullseye through a knife to finish his prey, Korra flew down in between him and blocked the knife.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a man when he's down?" Korra asked as her fist glowed with energy and blasted the assassin, sending him sailing into the storage shed on top of the roof.

"Name's Ms. Marvel. You're Daredevil right?" Korra said as she helped Daredevil up. The Man Without Fear pulled the knife from his leg as Korra bent some water that was leaking from a pipe over to his leg and healed it.

"Thanks." He said as he rubbed the spot the knife had been in.

"No problem. Come to the Pro-Bending Arena, I'm meeting Spider-Man there so we can discuss how to stop the Equalists." Korra said as Daredevil turned his head slightly. After a moment he nodded his head and ran off in the direction of the Arena.

* * *

Korra flew to the area where Bolin, Mako, Asami, and Jinora were.

"Guys I need you to head to the Pro-Bending Arena." She said as she flew down.

"Korra?! Is that you!" The four exclaimed as they say the Avatar fly down and in a superhero costume no less.

"Long story, I'll explain later. I'm rounding up all the heroes in the city to help us deal with the Equalists and the Sentinels, so I need you four to head to the Pro-Bending Arena ASAP." Korra said as she began to fly off.

"Wait! We ain't heroes! Besides Jinora's a kid and there's no way I'm risking Tenzin going ballistic on us." Bolin said as Korra remembered what Aang called them.

"You kidding? You look like a pretty fantastic four to me so get moving! And as for Tenzin, he'd be even more mad that you let his oldest daughter wander around by herself." The masked Avatar said as she began to fly off.

"OH! And if anyone asks, my name is Ms. Marvel!" Korra said as she then flew off at top speed. The four looked at each other in confusion before seeing the Arena was about a mile away.

"There's no way we're taking a little girl along." Mako said as he crossed his flaming arms.

"Korra did bring up a good point, besides I'll just tell Dad you three let me wander around the woods without any kind of supervision." The young airbender said as she gave a slightly mischievous smirk.

"Well better get walking." Asami said as she sighed.

"Fantastic Four huh? I like the sound of that."

* * *

Korra reached Kuzon's location, which was in the woods near an Equalist camp for some reason. He had apparently been captured, one of the Equalists holding his shield, and they were escorting him into a building. Korra flew down and began blasting at them, one of the men shielding himself with Kuzon's shield. Korra punched him hard, denting the shield badly and sending him flying through a building. At this point Kuzon broke his restraints and ran off after his shield.

"Thanks!" He called out as he ran into the building Korra had punched the man into, leaving the Marvel herself to deal with a slew of Equalists. As The Nomad made his way into the building he found the man, but his shield was dented very badly from Korra's punch. He whistled in amazement before sighing at the loss of his favored weapon. He looked around and saw he was in a room filled with odd looking weaponry. On a table next to him were many shields, some with spikes, some with what looked like electrical motors, and one was a plain circular shield. He picked it up and tested it out. It was very lightweight but extremely sturdy from what he could tell. Taking it he ran outside to see that his savior had dealt with the 20 Equalists.

"Nice work Korra. Though care to explain why you can fly all of a sudden?" Nomad said as he walked up to the Avatar.

"I'll explain later, right now we've gotta get to the Arena." Korra said as she quickly picked up the Man of out of Time.

"KORRA!" The living legend yelled as the Avatar rocketed into the air.

* * *

At the closed Arena The Avengers, the newly dubbed Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and Daredevil waited. The Iron Man looked over at Asami, something that was not lost on the now rubber-like girl.

"Um, robot guy? You do know it's not nice to stare right?" Asami said as the Iron Avenger cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry Miss." Tong said in a deeper voice, not wanting to his sister to know it was him.

"Tong? Is that you?!" Asami said as she walked over to Iron Man and began trying to take off his helmet.

"Uh, wait young lady..." Tong started in the same deeper voice, only to have his sister stretch her arms around his defending arms and yank the helmet off to reveal him.

"What's going on! Why are you dressed up like the Tin-Man?" Asami asked as Tong explained how he was captured by the Equalists.

"So, you care to explain why you're a human rubber band?" Tong asked smugly as he held his helmet under his arm.

"Long story." Asami replied as Korra came in with Nomad and the assembled heroes turned their attention to her.

"Ah! Ms. Marvel! Pray tell what be thine plan of action 'gainst these rogues that plague the fair city so?" Thor asked, followed by an awkward silence.

"Ms. Marvel?" Nomad whispered into Korra's ear.

"Just go with it." Korra whispered back.

"Um, well it's not just the Equalists. A new organization called the Sentinels has been formed by Councilman Tarrlok. He was found dead, but the Sentinels are still going to go through with his plan of killing all the non-benders they have locked up and makeing it look like the Equalists did it to ensure no one will join their ranks again and to sanction a full scale war within the city."

Korra said as the assembled heroes expressions turned dark.

"I'm afraid that's not all Miss. I over heard some Equalists taking about tomorrow's attack. Looks like Amon is going to strike first, first thing at sunrise." Nomad said as the collected heroes gasped.

"Alright, it's noon right now. We've still got a few hours to come up with a plan. We'll bunk here for the night, go to bed at sundown and get up just before sunrise to stop this. Agreed?" Nomad said as everyone agreed.

* * *

After five hours the heroes had formed a plan of action.

"Alright. Nomad will lead The Avengers against the Equalists, the Fantastic Four will divert the Sentinels and get those people out of the internment camps, and Spider-Man and Daredevil will sabotage their weapon depots. Thor and I will provide air support. Everyone clear?" Korra asked as the other heroes said yes, with Thor saying verily.

**"HEY! Can I join the party?!"** A rather gravelly voice called out as someone kicked open the door the arena. Everyone looked to see a man in a red and black costume with two swords on his back and two pistols on his hips, wearing a red mask with black circles around the eyes, walking up to them.

"Um, who are you?" Nomad said as the masked man walked up to him and put his arm around him.

**"I'm Deadpool. Also known as the Merc with a Mouth, the Crimson Nutcase, and Wing Watari. But please call be Deadpool, everyone does!"**Deadpool said as he got surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"We could use all the help we can get." Korra said as Nomad sighed.

"You make one move that makes us even suspect you're an Equalist and we'll have Thor here play the drums with your skull." Iron Man said, not having a good feeling about the stranger.

"Alright, Deadpool is with Spider-Man and Daredevil. Let's hit the sack we've got a big day tomorrow." Nomad said as Bolin and Mako lead them to the small rooms that were kept for pro-benders that stayed the night.

"Um, Mako? How come you haven't, I dunno, 'flamed off'?" Asami asked, noticing Mako hadn't turned off his fire once since he discovered his powers.

"I burned off all of my clothes. At least this way no one can tell I'm naked." Mako responded, rather embarrassed as everyone headed off to bed.

* * *

The Equalists marched from their bases, ready to strike the city. Sentinel spies had heard of the Equalists attack and fortified their defenses and rushed every civilian into the internment camps. As the Equalists neared the city, dark storm clouds started to form. Soon massive thunder began as lightning struck all around the Equalists coming from the north side of the city. If one could listen they could almost hear a powerful yell from the skies,

"HAVE AT THEE!"

* * *

Eight Sentinels guarding one of the internment camps, two at each gate. Suddenly two of the guards were knocked out by an invisible force. Two more were caught by large and rubbery hands then slammed into the ground. Two more were set on fire and forced to flee into the nearby stream. The final two were grabbed by two orange rock covered hands.

"It's clobberin' time!" A deep voice roared as the two were slammed into the gate, allowing the prisoners to flee.

* * *

Inside the city many Equalist mech-tanks had managed to get in, alongside plenty of foot soldiers. Before the men could open fire on the Sentinels, they were blasted by extremely powerful electrical blasts, coming from Iron Man himself and smaller but just as powerful blasts from the Wasp.

"Pretty shoddy workmanship, but there's some potential there. I could definitely improve on it if I had the chance." Tong noted as he took on the mech-tanks. The rest of the tanks were thrown around on by the 50 foot tall Giant-Man.

"Hard to believe it isn't Professor Po? We're superheroes, beating up bad guys, and I'm loving every second!" June said as she flew up to the Giant Man's head.

"At least one of us is having fun." He replied in a half hearted tone as he tossed a couple of tanks into the woods. Below Po was Nomad taking on the foot soldiers. He slung his new circular shield into several, knocking them out, before catching it. He held his shield in front of him as he charged toward a large platoon of Equalists, all firing at him, bashing all of them across the face and taking them down. Soon all that was left was a lone, rather skinny, young Equalist. He held his electrical glove at Nomad, who simply said,

"Really? Let me give you one word of advice son, get out of here and never look back." The young man hesitated before he quickly jumped to his feet and ran off. Kuzon smiled slightly, as he saw a little of himself in that young boy. He certainly hoped he was right as he'd hate to see him in this kind of brawl again. He then heard more soldiers surrounding him, so he readied his shield and charged once again into the fray.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a man with claws and a younger man wielding a staff and exploding cards were taking on the Sentinels that dared to recapture their innocent prisoners.

"RAAAARGH!" The clawed man roared as he sliced and diced through the bending army.

* * *

Spider-Man and Daredevil had made it to the Equalists main weapons depot.

"Hey where'd Deadpool go?" Daredevil asked the arachnid hero.

"I don't know and that fact alone scares me." Spider-Man replied as the weapons depot suddenly exploded in a gigantic mushroom cloud of flame and smoke. Out of the smoke flew a charred but alive Deadpool.

**"Mission accomplished."** The red clad lunatic said as he laid on the ground, smoking slightly, as he gave a thumbs up.

"He just killed who knows how many people." Spider-Man said as he and Daredevil turned to glare at the mercenary, who leapt up and said,

**"Well it's been a time and a half, but I gotta get going. Toodles!" **Deadpool then disappeared in a puff of red smoke, leaving two very confused heroes.

* * *

Dr. Shizuo Bana was inside an alleyway in the city. He wanted to make sure he was away from his allies when he let the beast out, as he wasn't entirely sure how much the Hulk had changed from the meteorite's radiation. As he skulked around he soon discovered a few platoons of Equalists and Sentinels in mid battle. A straw bolt of fire from a Sentinel struck his arm and fell over in pain. Suddenly Shizuo began to turn green as he grew into a nine foot tall behemoth. Soon a loud roar erupted from the alleyway, enough to cause the opposing forces to stop and look to the darkened alleyway. Soon a dumpster was thrown into the middle of the street as a large green beast walked out into the light. The Sentinels and Equalists both opened fire in fear of the monster. After a moment they stopped, only to see the beast had not been harmed in the least.

"Stupid men try to hurt Hulk? Attack Hulk?! HULK SMASH STUPID MEN!"

* * *

Korra blasted planes down as Thor zapped them with lightning. A plane shot at at the Asgardian, who did not take kindly to the assault.

"FOOLISH MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU STRIKE THE SON OF ODIN?!" The Thunderer roared as he threw mighty Mjolnir at the plane.

Korra then spotted a large war balloon and flew toward it. She busted into the control room, taking out the pilot. The others opened fire, blasting away at the masked girl, they froze when they saw she wasn't harmed in the slightest.

"Wow. I really _can't_ get hurt!" Was all Korra could say, amazed by her new found power. She then began punching the Equalists into walls, in some cases _through_ walls. She blasted them with energy and through them around like rag dolls as they tried in vain to stop her. Soon no one was left in the room.

"That was too easy." Korra said as she dusted off her gloved hands.

"Well now. Another hero, how quaint." An all too familiar voice said. Korra turned and saw Amon himself, though in a different outfit than the last time she saw him. He wore a black tunic, hood, and cape, with silvery armor underneath, though his usual mask remained.

Korra flew at him, punching him into a wall. Amon simply got up, his armor protecting him. He then punched Korra hard in the gut with his iron fist, knocking the wind out of her as he kicked her hard in the side, sending her flying into the adjacent wall.

"This armor increases my strength ten fold and can protect me from anything you can dish out. You have no chance 'hero'." Amon said as he blasted Korra with an electric glove, but this did nothing. Korra smirked and gave a blast of her own, putting Amon through the wall of his ship.

"Hmm. Interesting. It's a good thing we're alone in this room. Seeing as you're stronger than I had anticipated, it seems I don't have to stop holding back." Amon said as he waved his hand and slammed Korra into the wall. Korra was surprised, but began to fight against the invisible force that held her.

"You're a bloodbender! Why?! Why would you fight against benders?!" Korra yelled as she fought hard against the force. Amon, though amazed someone could resist him so, replied,

"Power. It's always been about power. I will be the only bender in existence! No one will stand against me, just as soon as I kill off you so called 'superheroes'."

Suddenly Korra felt her blood stop flowing. She felt like she was having a heart attack as her eyes began to fill with fear as she began to black out.

"RELEASE THE FAIR MAIDEN VILLAIN!" A voice as loud as thunder roared as a hammer struck Amon and sent him flying through the craft and out the other side. That was the last thing Korra say before losing consciousness. Thor quickly grabbed Korra before flying out. With a strong wind be blew the ship to the outskirts of the city and then destroyed it with a blast of lightning.

* * *

Below the Equalists saw Amon's lead balloon crash and burn. With their leader gone, the Equalists surrendered.

* * *

"NO! This can't be over! It can't end this way!" One Hiroshi Sato roared as he received news that the Equalists had surrendered. He over turned his desk in rage.

"Actually it can. Sorry to spoil you're day." A calm and collected voice said from behind Sato.

"Who the hell are you?" Sato growled out. Behind him was a middle-aged man, slightly balding, with a pleasant look on his face.

"Oh, I'm Special Agent Co-Tsun. I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Agent Co-Tsun said casually as he flashed his badge.

"The what?!" Hiroshi snarled as he readied his electrical gloves, waiting to blast the man at the next opportunity.

"Yeah, that's a bit of a mouthful I admit. Just call us SHIELD." Co-Tsun said as Hiroshi looked at him curiously.

"Us?" Sato queried as agents in blue armor burst through the windows and through his office door, aiming rifles at him.

"Yeah, you're under arrest for aiding a known terrorist group. Don't worry about your company though, that'll go to your oldest kid, so there's that." Co-Tsun said as the agents took Sato away.

* * *

The Sentinels were celebrating their victory, when a dark blue balloon ship floated over the city,

_"Attention all Sentinels. This is Director Lin Beifong. By order of the United Republic you are hearby ordered to disband and release all prisoners. Failure to comply will result in immediate incarceration pending a trial for treason."_

A voice over a loud speaker ordered

* * *

"...orra?! KORRA!" The Avatar awoke to Kuzon shaking her awake. He looked dirty, tired, and his mask had been ripped off.

"Did we win?" Was the first thing out of Korra's mouth. Kuzon smiled and said,

"We won."

* * *

Amon laid broken and bruised, even through his armor.

'I failed. How could I fail?!' He thought furiously, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone walking up to him.

"I gave you a powerful gift mortal and you squandered it. I gave you the power to create chaos, but you chose instead to follow a plan and schemes of your own. I will not kill, you as you may still be useful, but I now take back my gift." A man standing in shadows said as he then waved his hand and a green glow came from it, followed by Amon's body glowing green and having the green glow move to the man's hand.

"I shall heal thee as well, but just enough so that you will not die. I want you to feel the pain of your failure. Loki does not tolerate failures."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Also, stay tuned for the exciting epilogue to Marvelous Legends of Republic City!**


	16. EPILOGUE

The Marvelous Legends of Republic City

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics

* * *

Epilogue:

Korra, Kuzon, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Jinora sat at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Korra and Kuzon were in their civilian clothes and Bolin was wearing a large trench-coat, sunglasses, and hat.

"Can you believe it's been five months and they still haven't reopened the Bending Arena?" Mako complained as he took a bite of his firewraps.

"Why do you care Mako? We all know it would be unfair for any of us to compete, or has all that fire finally fried your brain oh great Human Torch?" Korra said, finishing her sentence with obvious sarcasm.

"I'll never live down this Fantastic Four thing will I?" Mako groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ah lighten up Bro! At least the press gave you a better name than 'The Thing'. Seriously, they're calling the name of that new horror film that's out! Not only is it insulting, it's confusing!" Bolin ranted as Asami just laughed.

"I heard that's a good movie." Asami said as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, me and Kuzon saw it last weekend." Korra said as she ate her sea-prunes.

"I'm still not used to this moving picture stuff, but I did like those things before the film...What were they called again? Caytoons?" Kuzon said awkwardly as everyone just stared.

"Yeah, I have to admit I think that Daffy Turkey-Duck is pretty funny." Jinora said absentmindedly.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the Uhvatar and her little pals." A familiar voice said. Everyone at the table looked to see Tahno walking toward them with a simple wood cane in hand.

"Shouldn't you be out restoring bending to everyone?" Tahno asked as he walked up to Korra, smirking down at her.

"Shouldn't you be shopping for hairspray? What are you doing here Tahno?" Korra shot back. While she had noticed Tahno was different than before, less cocky, she still preferred to keep him at arms length.

"If you must know little girl, I'm stopping by to get something to eat while I head back to campus." The young man said, somewhat snootily.

"Campus?" Jinora pondered, as Tahno chuckled.

"Yes, I'm enrolled in medical school. Took every bit of money I had saved from my pro-bending days to pay the tuition, but I feel it's worth it. I want to give back to society for a change and I feel being a doctor is the best way to do it." The ex-waterbender said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Um, that's great Tahno, but wouldn't it be easier if I gave you back your bending? It doesn't hurt and, come to think of it, you haven't asked for it either. I'd have thought you'd be the first in line." Korra said as Tahno shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You know how I was when I was a bender. Arrogant, greedy, even downright cruel sometimes. No, I feel this is the only way to make up for it. Besides, I've found a somewhat better alternative..." Tahno said as he looked down at his cane. Before anymore could be said, a loud rumbling sound could be heard from outside. Suddenly, something massive burst through the ground and shambled through the city.

Tahno ran to the back door of the restaurant, as Korra ducked under the table and came back up in her Ms. Marvel costume, flying outside before anyone noticed. Kuzon an into a nearby closet and emerged as Nomad, a gold painted circular shield with a blue circle paint in the middle. Bolin took off his trench coat, hat and glasses, as Mako flamed on and burnt off his clothes to reveal a blue costume with a four on the chest. Asami stretched out of her clothes to show she was wearing a costume identical to Mako's as Jinora showed the same costume, only smaller.

* * *

Atop a giant green dragon was a short man wearing a blue cape and a dirty green jumpsuit. He picked up a bullhorn and shouted into it.

"BEHOLD! THE BADGERMOLE MAN! YOUR NEW MASTER REPUBLIC CITY!"

* * *

Behind Narook's, Tahno slammed his cane down and with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning transformed into Thor. The Son of Odin spun his hammer before taking to the air as he heard the Badgermole Man continue.

"I'M ALWAYS BENEATH YOU! BUT NOTHING IS BENEATH ME!" The villain shouted into his bullhorn once again as a giant goo monster flowed from the hole the dragon came from.

* * *

Spider-Man was swinging across the city when he spotted the dragon and slime monster. He swung toward it, landing on on a street light as Ms. Marvel, Nomad, The Fantastic Four, The Avengers, and Wolverine walked down the street to confront the would-be conqueror.

"MY ARMY OF MONSTERS WILL LAY WASTE TO THE SURFACE WORLD!" The Badegermole Man roared as hundreds hideous humanoid creatures began to crawl out of the giant hole.

"I HEREBY DECLARE WAR ON PEACE AND HAPPINESS!"

Korra cracked her knuckles as Thor flew down next to her and Nomad.

"SOON ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME!"

And with that, the heroes of Republic City charged into one more adventure.

* * *

**HOLD IT! What Kinda ending is that?! It didn't have me in it!**

_I'm sorry Deadpool, but in the grand scheme of things you aren't really that important to the story._**  
**

**Oh, but Wolverine is? And seriously, Amadeus Cho? You have the the actual 7th smartest person in the Marvel universe show up and he's got the powers of Hercules, something he never had FYI, and you're gonna make him an amnesiac substitute for Hercules?!**

_THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETWEEN US! YOU PROMISED!_

_**You know I can't be trusted! Besides you'd reveal it in the first chapter of the sequel anyway.**_

_Oh, thanks for reminding me. Yes everyone, please follow me so you can see when I post the sequel to this great story "Cosmic Legends of The Galaxy!"_

_In it Republic City's heroes, both new and old, will find themselves meeting some of the greatest and worst heroes and villains space has to offer! The Nova Corps will get a new member, they will meet those who Guard the Galaxy, and a silver warrior poet who serves a cosmic force of nature._

**Yep! So see it all in Cosmic Legends of The Galaxy and see yours truly give Thanos AND Galactus a major whoopin' or I will hunt you down. I will find you. And I will force feed you meatloaf. GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
